Truly, Madly, Deeply
by Mikazuki Tsuki
Summary: “Sango I don’t know what to do... I keep having this dream...” She was hysterical and she knew it, “Don’t tell me to calm down! This guy is about to die...” SK
1. Prologue

Mikazuki Tsuki here with a new fic. The title is upsetting me though. It's too unoriginal. It's after this amazing Savage Garden Song, though the song doesn't really describe what's going on. (I go through song stages I love random bands for a week or so and obsess over their songs. Don't ask why...) I'm on this Trapt/Savage Garden rampage. Last moth or so was Bobby Valentino. It's actually really fun.

Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my title, not my song, but it's my plot.

Summary: "Sango I don't know what to do... I keep having this dream..." She was hysterical and she knew it, "Don't tell me to calm down! This guy is about to die..."

Truly Madly Deeply

Prologue

It was obviously a dream by the fuzzy edges and unclear images.

A young woman, with mid-back length raven hair, and blue eyes, stood off to the side. The only person that was noticeably clear in the scene.

Noticeably out of place.

Her name was Kagome Higurashi, an ordinary young woman, who worked simply as a teacher. She let out a silent whimper as the scene began to unfold.

_A graceful woman in her mid twenties hugged her husband from behind, "Love, dinner is ready. Why don't you take a break?" She smirked into the material of his shirt when he consented with a reluctant nod._

_Her husband was a gorgeous man. Gifted with cropped silver hair and amber eyes, that on anyone would look freakish, he made work. Agreeably he was a bit indifferent and cold at times, but he was wealthy beyond belief. _

_His father, Dr. Inu Taisho, had passed on equal shares of his fortune to both of his sons. And equal ownership of his hospital, renamed I&S Med. _

_The couple had been married not even for a month._

_Kagura Nikimoto, a prominent lawyer. Typical Coca Cola bottle figure, and almost perfect porcelain skin and ruby lips, she was a raven haired, pink eyed beauty. _

_She had married Sesshoumaru Taisho, after a year of dating. _

_How they met wasn't really known._

She didn't even know herself everything about them was lost to her.

_That was possibly the only piece of their lives the media had not been able to get their hands on._

_They sat down to dinner. Kagura wasn't an exceptional cook, but she knew her way around the kitchen. _

_Tonight was pasta. Simply a meaty sauce over noodles. _

She was forced to follow them into the dinning room, and she looked with silent dismay as the familiar events passed by. There was no place they went that her dream body was allowed to stay behind from.

Every thing they did she had to see.

_He gave her a small smile, which she returned brightly. Kagura suddenly laughed sheepishly at his grimace, when he sampled the food, "It might be a little bitter. Kaede suggested some herbs that 'reduce changes of heart failure.'"_

_Lies... _

_She rolled her eyes fondly at the 'miko' house keeper 'antics'._

_Sesshoumaru said something..._

_His lips moved but no sound came out. _

_Kagura smiled, and her eyes glistened in the candle light. _

_Wine accompanied the meal, crimson liquid the color of blood. Halfway into the meal, Sesshoumaru sipped his and again when he spoke, nothing was heard. _

_He set down the cup and rubbed his eyes._

_Kagura clucked her tongue. "Tired aren't you?" Sesshoumaru frowned, almost as if saying, 'I don't get tired.' But his following yawn proved otherwise. "Come on. Go up to bed. I'll take care of the plates and meet you up there."_

_He merely nodded and went up the stairs._

_Chuckling she cleared the plates, and mocked, "Is my little, Sesshy sleepy?" She snorted, "Well you should be. I spent forever grinding those damn pills. I'm glad to know my labor paid off."_

_Kagura leisurely washed and dried the dishes, not rushing at all._

_After the last plate was put away, she searched the kitchen drawers._

_Inside was a long, chef's knife with a ten inch blade. _

_Her eyes caught her reflection in it, and she gasped. Her eyes filled with tears and she dropped it as if it burned her. _

_She was about to kill her own husband._

_Her body shook._

Not for the first time, Kagome felt hope. Misleading hope.

_She was about to back away from the fallen silverware, but a man- his face was overshadowed- but long inky locks fell over his shoulders._

He turned and smirked at her, as if he knew that she was there.

_He said something to Kagura now, and she continued to sob but now instead, of forgetting her previous quest, she continued on, deathly pale._

_Once her hand touched the handle of the knife, both women were brought upstairs within the time span of a blink._

Kagome reached out to stop her from opening the door, but her hand fazed through the dream image.

_She slid open the door of their bedroom._

_There was no need to flick on the lights, for every now and then, the night sky would be illuminated by a streak of lightening, and the room would turn a murky blue. _

_With each flash, she'd get closer to their bed._

_Closer to him._

Kagome began to sop and covered her eyes. The sounds of her sobbed did not fill the room. It seemed one capable of making a sound was Kagura.

_Still gripping the knife, she crawled on to the bed._

—In lonely hours ...  
... —The tears devour you

_As she reached the sleeping form that was Sesshoumaru, her pale hand reached out to caress the side of his face. She leaned into to kiss him, her lips pressed against his for a moment. _

"_I really did love you, Sesshoumaru, but it has to be this way."_

Her hands moved to her ears to muffle the sounds of what she knew was coming, and her eyes clenched.

_And the knife was in her hands and moved to straddle his waist. _

Her eyes were flung open and her hands forcefully pried off and placed next to her sides.

_And the knife rose and plunged deep._

_And the knife rose and plunged deep._

_Again and again._

_Silver met the pale immaculate skin of her spouse and crimson stained the bedding._

_And she fell over him regret washing off of her in waves._

"_Goodbye, Love."_

Kagome stared at everything her, expression a heart-wrenching sight.

_And it was over._

_­_—

A scream pierced the air as the woman who could not have been any more than twenty five years old, woke up, crying.

She screamed again hysterical, "No," she cried out her small fists pounding against the pillows, "No," she let another screech before she was reduced once more to incoherent words and tears.

She had had the same dream everyday for the past week, but every time she woke up, she would forget their names, forget their faces. All she would remember is the blood and the tear and the amber eyes.

(Tsuki)

Eek. Was that confusing at all to anyone?

Worst idea yet, n'est-ce pas? (I have a French oral quiz Monday or Tuesday and I'm trying to include a lot of French in my daily life so my pronunciation isn't too mangled heh...)


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.** Finally all my stories have at least two chapter! I am so happy to get this in! I made you guys wait forever, but I hope this makes up for it in full.

**Chapter Dedication:** To all you mothers, especially my own mom. Thank you for loving, giving, supporting, and being all around hardworking and dedicated.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha...I do however own Sesshoumaru ('s plushie). So hands off Sesshoumaru ('s plushie) He is mine. (grr.)

**Summary:** "Sango I don't know what to do... I keep having this dream..." She was hysterical and she knew it, "Don't tell me to calm down! This guy is about to die..." SK

**--**

**Truly, Madly, Deeply**

Chapter One

--

Kagome took the brush for the mascara and quickly brushed the black goop onto her eyelashes, extending and darkening them. She reached for the jar of concealer and rubbed the circular pad of the skin tone resembling make up under her eyes. Her motions were slow with thought.

She stood back to look at her reflection and frowned. After a moment, she heaved her shoulders- an action that to her annoyance, caused the right strap of her tank to slide off- with a sigh. "At least I look less dead."

A week of basically no sleep. Some vacation!

Kagome slid a thin yellow headband into place on her head, behind her thick bangs.

She had won some school raffle to vacation somewhere in the U.S. and the trip had been to California. Yet, despite her pretty nice tan and her gorgeous souvenirs, she had barely rested. All credit of course could go to her overly pleasant subjected not to mention sweet dreams. She was actually thankful that she finally was going home. Maybe then the nightmares would stop and she could get back her extra few hours of sleep she sorely missed.

There was no way she would be able to teach the new kindergarten kids on a total of five hours of sleep on a _lucky_ day. And it would be their first day too. How could she make such an impression on the kids, when they were only first starting school?

What would they say to their parents, when she suddenly collapsed from exhaustion in the middle of their lessons or joined them at nap time? This was a dismissal from work waiting to happen.

Kagome let out a sigh as she brushed out her thick hair and with one last look at her reflection, she turned to pack her make up.

She pulled the strap of her tank top back on to her shoulder and she slipped into the yellow flower print skirt she had laid out.

Despite the currently warm September weather, she tossed on a light jacket having taken into consideration the fact that the airport would be slightly chilly.

With another sigh, she picked up her messenger bag, slung it over her head, and then grabbed her two suitcases.

Her purse was safely shoved into her messenger bag, along with any other necessities, she would need on her seven hour trip back to New York. They were making in Arizona, which greatly extended the flight.

Kagome put down one of her suitcases to open the hotel door, and then left the room with a small smile.

It was probably the new room that gave her the nightmares.

She abruptly let out a small groan on her way to the elevator.

"I'm _twenty-five_ years old and I'm still having nightmares. How sad is that?" she asked her self aloud. 'I'm always doing something that doesn't fit my age.' She pouted, her arms itching to cross themselves.

The teacher ignored the glances given to her by passing vacationers. Kagome merely pressed on, that small smile still on her face.

"But at least they'll stop now."

**(Tsuki)**

Kagura Aiisutara frowned as she whispered harshly into the speaker part of the phone, "Look, I am no coward. I'm not backing down yet, so you can stop worrying. I haven't yet done anything to screw up so you can get the fuck off my back. I don't want to hear your voice more than I have to."

She glared off into space as if it contained the bane of her life, that just happened to be her step-father, Naraku Nikimoto. She hated using his last name, but that was unfortunately how the public knew her. In her own firm, however, anyone who so as breathed the name got fired. Getting fired by Kagura was like an execution. She hated her father.

He was forcing her into the scandal of a life time. Not that that was the only reason for her hatred, but it was a good part of it.

She ducked her head into the crook of her elbow, "He'll ruin everything for my reputation...If I do it or not."

She cursed into her skin, "He'll ruin everything."

Kagura turned her head so that she was able to look at the clock, "I have to go." She stood up, the dress she was wearing sliding into place where it hugged her curves prettily. She slid on her purse and stomped out of the room, her tie up sandals muted on the carpeted floors.

She called to her secretary as she briskly walked out to cancel her plans. "I'm picking up my _father_ at the airport."

Not right away though, his flight from Arizona wouldn't arrive for an hour or so, but she really did not want the time she had in between to be spent meeting with the bunch of bastards that were her clients.

Her secretary nodded, "Alright Miss Aii—" the door slamming interrupted her, and the secretary sighed, "sutara."

"She really needs to work on her people skills."

**(Tsuki)**

Kagome lugged her luggage onto the conveyor belt and with a sigh she turned around and walked to the waiting room.

She had about ten or so minutes until she needed to be on the plane. She walked into the room and as soon as she did she nearly smack into someone.

It was so crowded in there!

Kagome groaned, "I can't even see the benches." It sucked being short. She could barely see over anyone's head. She almost stomped her foot.

Then suddenly, the people parted ever so slightly and she could see.'

"I can see!"

And in the part of people, highlighted by a halo of golden light was a vacant seat, in all its glory.

"Yay, a vacant seat, highlighted by a halo of golden light, in all its glory!"

But then, from the corner of her eye, she saw movement. Kagome turned and gasped, as she saw an old woman. She waved her fist at the teacher, "Back off my seat, missy!"

"Uh uh, grandma, I saw it first."

The woman glared at her then started off for the seat. Kagome gasped again and then jumped into action. She dodged people and jumped over strollers and bags.

"No one thinks of stealing _my_ seat, dammit!"

So the race began, but that damnable old lady kept her lead. Kagome almost gave up, when a bulky man stepped in front of the graying woman.

Kagome gave a loud whooping cheer as she made one final leap and landed gracefully on her coveted seat, that unlike the other murky blue seats was a shining gold. And then the people applauded, and the lady sulked, and there were balloons, and confetti, and cake that came out of no where, and suddenly all there were, were hot guys, and one leaned up to give her a congratulatory kiss...

And he drew closer, and closer...

And he was so hot...

And his lips were so close...

"Girl!"

Kagome started awake.

And all she could see was pants?

She nearly panicked as she found herself lying in some guy's lap. How did it happen that she was using some guy's lap as her pillow?

"What the fuck...?"

She got up and yawned, before turning to look at whose lap she borrowed. And she blinked. Long silver hair, striking amber eyes, and the most immaculate skin she had ever seen. Ever.

She swallowed and her stomach fluttered and she looked into his amber eyes. They were so familiar that it annoyed her that she had no clue as to where she had seen them. "I'm really sorry. I haven't gotten much sleep all week." The man snorted and she could have sworn she heard him mumble something along the lines of, 'are you sure it's just that?'

Kagome adjusted herself in the seat she found herself in.

"How did I get here? Where's the old lady?"

He raised a brow at her, then shook his head, his hair never moving out of place. He didn't even want to know why she kept mumbling about old ladies. "You bumped into me when you came in and fell asleep, on my back I might add. I found seats and placed you down."

Kagome chirped, "Well thank you so much."

The man inclined his head and then stood.

She blinked, "Where are you going?" He raised that eyebrow again. 'If he keeps doing that we are definitely going to have some issues. I have razors in here that I won't be afraid to use.'

"On my plane, not that it concerns you. I would not care to miss it."

Kagome gasped, "Which plane is leaving?"

"Flight 51691."

Kagome scrambled up and grabbed her bag yelling, "That's my plane! I have to get on it. Bye!"

With a variety of curses, the stranger never knew something so small and dainty could possess, she bolted off, a slip of paper falling from her jacket.

He gracefully bent and scooped it up. With a quick glance at it, he scoffed. "Not without your ticket."

With an easy pace, he started for the plane.

This strange girl was turning out to very interesting.

**(Tsuki)**

"I know it's here somewhere... I put it right in my pocket." She looked exasperated, "Can't you just let me go through?"

The whiny woman at the desk shook her head, snapping her bubble gum at the same time (she was very apparently a multi-tasker). "Sorry miss, I can't do that."

Kagome looked near tear, "I need to get on that flight lady!"

"That isn't my problem, miss."

Suddenly she felt someone's arm brush past hers, through the fabric of her jacket, and place two slips of paper down on the desk.

"Here are the tickets, may we pass?"

The woman didn't even as much as glance at them as she breathed out, "Anything for you, sir..."

Kagome gaped, "You can't be serious!"

He spared the girl behind the desk a smile before taking an awestruck Kagome's arm and pulling her into the gate.

Kagome looked at him, "Thank you... I mean, really I—thank you so much."

Sesshoumaru smirked, "It was no problem. And now I believe we are going separate ways?"

Kagome nodded and with one small spark of bravado, she stood on her tippy toes and placed a kiss on his cheek, before scrambling off blushing and waving.

**(Tsuki)**

Kagome looked at her ticket. "Aisle seat 150." She was in middle-class, not that she was complaining. It was extremely nice, and she was just happy to be able to get some sleep.

She pulled her attention from her ticket to look at the numbers on the arm of the plane.

It didn't take her long to locate her seat, and once she reached it, she plopped down with a sigh.

She turned to look at who she was sitting next to and let out an exclaim of surprise, "You again!" Anyone else would have probably taken offense or been confused at such an exclamation, but he chuckled.

The man turned around and once again his damnable eyebrows rose. "I can't seem to get rid of you, hn?"

Kagome laughed, "Nope, I guess not." There was a pause "So if I'm spending the next seven hours with you, I might as well know your name. Unless, of course, you want me calling you mister for this whole flight."

He snorted, "Sesshoumaru Taisho. And yourself?"

She stuck out her hand, "Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you."

Sesshoumaru smirked as he shook her hand, "Likewise."

The contact between them caused her to shiver and Kagome zipped her jacket up a little further to play it off. "I'm glad I actually know someone on this flight, now. I get so freaked out when I'm on a plane by myself and it takes off."

Sesshoumaru suddenly appraised her, "And you are how old?"

Kagome sniffed haughtily, "Twenty-five thank you very much."

He gave her a look, as he remarked sarcastically, "It shows." The raven haired girl pouted, "You're worse than my kids."

Sesshoumaru for the fifty millionth time raised his eyebrows, "Kids?"

"They're not my own!" she waved her hands around wildly, "I teach."

There was some major twitching going on on Sesshoumaru's face. It seemed he was trying to keep in a smile or a laugh...or both, and keep a straight face.

"And what grade do you teach?"

Kagome's face flamed up, "I teach kindergarten."

And pale lids closed over his alluring and yet familiar amber eyes, and the twitching continued. "I see." He said after a moment. 'I am surprised they still let her teach with that vocabulary of hers.'

Kagome blushed to her roots. "Yeah, laugh it up, Sesshoumaru."

An announcement came over the intercom, from the pilot, telling the passengers to buckle their seat belts. They were taking off.

Kagome paled a bit, "I hate flying."

She would have continued rambling on her hatred and immense fear of flying, however, a stick of gum was placed into her hands.

She blinked, "Um thanks." She quickly shoved the piece I her mouth and began to chew it, "So what do you do? Are you like a Boy Scout leader or something?"

Sesshoumaru gave her an amused look, "As sexy as I would look in the uniform, I am afraid that I chose a different vocation."

Kagome laughed, "Well, let me just interrupt to say, you'd have made a great boy scout. You always seem prepared, and isn't that like a rule or something."

The silver haired man scoffed, "I'm a doctor."

Kagome laughed, "Kinda funny. A doctor and a kindergarten teacher. Such different choices."

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly, "Yes."

"So why were you in Cali?"

He closed his eyes, "I needed to deliver medicine to a patient who lives there. And yourself?"

"I won some trip for a week's vacation there."

"Congratulations."

She smiled and sat back in her chair, mirroring his position and closed her eyes as well, "Thanks."

It was nice to just lie back without a care in the world. She was on a cloud and she didn't want to come down. For seven hours she would be in Sesshoumaru's company, and that she was thankful for.

She was thankful that he had been helping her all along the way.

She was thankful that he had been assigned to sit next to her for the flight.

However, the strange thing about the plane, the thing that the two of them had no clue about, was that the plane did not even have assigned seating.

**(Tsuki)**

Sorry I made you all wait so long, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am in such an exciting mood that you all wouldn't believe. My b-day is coming up on the 16th and I'm so enthused. Thank you all for reviewing. I can't express in words how it feels to see your comments and the praise and the encouragement! Thank you all again for reviewing, and happy Mother's Day!

**Image **I want to leave you with:

Sesshoumaru in a Boy Scout uniform.

Now Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.** It's been awhile huh? The only reason I know it has, is because I had to reread the last two Tsuki sections of TMD to find out where I was. (Poor thing. It's my forgotten story -tear-) I never remember this one, but after rereading the chapter I fell in love with it again and it has a memorable spot in my mind now. So thank you all the for the great reviews and here's TMD chpt. 3!

**And thank you** so much for the B-day wishes! Happy belated to the people who reviewed with their own b-days.

**Dedication**: Fan of Yours and SesshoumaruObsessed (two amazing, not to mention devoted sweeties right there)

**Are Kagura and Sesshoumaru married?** No Kagura has yet to marry Sesshoumaru. That whole thing was a dream sequence.

**What fic am I concentrating on now that DD ended?** Whatever appeals at the moment

**I'm confused...what happened in the end of chapter two?** This is a supernatural kind of fic and the fates or whatever you want to call them are trying to bring Kagome to Sesshoumaru and vise versa. The airplane doesn't have assigned seating, but on their tickets were seat numbers. Cleared up enough?

**Disclaimer:** Own Inuyasha? Heh...only in my dreams.

-

**Truly, Madly, Deeply**

Chapter Three

-

(Tsuki)

-

Time is a funny thing. It doesn't slow down for anyone ...and it doesn't speed up for any one either. How stuck up can you be?

Kagome sighed. 'The trip coming back from a place is supposed to be shorter than the trip to, but I distinctly remember coming here took only sixteen hours.'

She looked at her watch, 'Go...Go...! ...Nugh!'

--

"Hey Sesshoumaru...tell me about your family." Kagome was sitting cross legged in her seat staring at a picture in her hands a good five minutes later.

Sesshoumaru frowned, "I have an incompetent half brother, an insufferable father, and a tolerable step-mother."

Kagome smiled and said in a feigned sweet tone, "Well thank you for going so in depth with that Sesshoumaru. I can really visualize your family now."

Sesshoumaru peered over his shoulder at her sarcasm, "I suppose then you're about to out do that?"

Kagome nodded with a grin and uncrossed her legs, reaching across to show him the picture. If anything, the entire picture was chaotic...but it was nice.

Kagome pointed her finger to a brunette with cropped brown hair in her late forties, who looked like she thought she was intruding on the picture. She was waving her hands as she was smiling one of those, "No, no it's alright smiles," as a laughing Kagome pulled her into the line of the picture. "That's mom." She laughed, "She's very camera shy but she's really photogenic." And her finger roved to a pair of siblings. Sesshoumaru could easily tell automatically because of their resemblance.

"That's Sango and Kohaku." Sango had the goofiest expression on her face as something she saw caused her to fall backwards, boyish and freckled Kohaku, was grabbing for her flailed arms as if trying to steady her, "They're brother and sister, and like a part of our family. Sango's my age, and Kohaku is Souta's."

She pointed then to a cinnamon eyed brown haired boy. He was grinning wildly, his hand on his heart, his eyelashes batted, as a raven haired man was down on his knee as if dramatically proposing to him. The raven haired man wore a similar grin.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow.

"The older one is my cousin, the one on his knees, and that little pipsqueak is my brother. He's eighteen now."

Sesshoumaru reached over to the one person she had left out who was in the center of the chaos, an old man who was the only one posed decently.

Kagome smiled, "Oh! That's my Jii-chan...I swear he's a little crazy. He's a total supernatural, demon, and whatever else buff. I'll never understand any of it, but if it makes him happy, I'll just smile and nod." She said with amusement.

Sesshoumaru smiled, "Your family sounds interesting."

Kagome's smile widened, "Now, why don't you try that again. Maybe you'll do better this time."

Sesshoumaru snorted and leaned back. Kagome brought down the center arm rest and leaned on it attentively, "My half brother's name is Inuyasha, he's a year younger than me—"

"So he's what? Fifty-nine?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a partially annoyed look, "He's twenty five and to put it nicely... An unrefined and crude idiot." Kagome gave him a playful slap muttering about how mean he was. "He is also affianced to a woman I have to meet tomorrow night."

Kagome giggled, "You sound ecstatic."

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Quite."

"Now tell me about your parents."

"There isn't anything to say. My father runs a hospital—my background for becoming a doctor. My step mother is probably the closest near sane in the family."

Kagome nodded, smiling a bit.

Sesshoumaru suddenly smirked, "So I'm guessing you ask everyone you meet their life story?"

Kagome flustered, "No. But I thought it'd help to pass the time. So don't be an ass."

Sesshoumaru snorted, "I'm never am."

Kagome huffed, "Yeah right."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes once again.

Kagome suddenly asked, "What's your favorite type of music?" Sesshoumaru frowned, "Such a boring question. I'm surprised."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Well it's a safe question...But if that's boring then how about boxers or briefs?"

Sesshoumaru smirked and leaned closer to her, "Would you like to find out?"

Kagome blushed and turned her head so she wouldn't have to meet his gaze, "No thank you...Beside I already know."

Sesshoumaru raised that damnable brow again, "Oh?"

Kagome nodded her blush slowly receding, "Yeah, you definitely look the tighty whitey kind of person. Am I right?"

Sesshoumaru deadpanned, "Oh, you are good."

Kagome smiled, "I know."

**(Tsuki)**

Naraku looked angrily out of the window of the plane. Sesshoumaru had switched flights. He was making things too complicated. This was all suppose to flow smoothly, but changing flights the last minute was not making things flow smoothly.

He had wasted his time going to Arizona then getting on the plane only to have the bastard have pushed his flight date a day later.

By the time he got to Tokyo, Sesshoumaru would be in Arizona.

Naraku narrowed his eyes.

A woman who was about to take the seat adjacent to his kept moving.

It would seem that _she_ was at work again.

He clenched his hand into a fist.

That bitch never could mind her business. And it wasn't as if he could kill a person that couldn't die.

Naraku closed his eyes and tried to relax. 'You're mine Sesshoumaru...your money...your life. Your hospital. It will all be mine. No matter what.'

**(Tsuki)**

Kikyou Enishi looked about her fiancé's room. She had been in there a million times, but she always loved to just go around the room and look at every thing just one more time.

She picked up a photo of her and Inuyasha. "She waved her fingers over the picture and it began to show her the events of the moments before the picture."

Kikyou laughed a bit. This was her favorite picture to look at.

It was on their fifteenth date. She had fallen into a pond trying to feed the fish and pulled Inuyasha with her.

They had come out covered in slim and algae and Inuyasha had gotten his camera out so he would always remember the one time Kikyou didn't look perfect.

Warm arms wrapped around her waist and she quickly stopped the soundless sequence and placed the picture down. She hugged him back.

"Inuyasha."

He smiled into her hair, "Don't you ever get tired of that picture?"

Kikyou smirked, "Do you?"

He chuckled, "Not one bit." He let her go and walked to his bed. He plopped down on it, stretching his arms out before bring them to rest behind his head. "You ready for tonight?"

Kikyou let out a groan, "No... I always get so nervous that your parents are going to suddenly see some huge flaw in me and break our engagement."

Inuyasha laughed, "You're an idiot."

Kikyou crossed her arms, "You're an ass."

Inuyasha snorted, "We've come to that conclusion at least five times. But seriously Kikyou, you're worried over absolutely nothin'. Mom likes you, dad likes you, Sesshoumaru...well he doesn't know you, but even if he didn't like you no one would give a shit, 'cause he's Sesshoumaru."

Kikyou sat down on the bed next to him, giggling, "You're so mean to him. He's not that bad...and he isn't gay either." She added quickly as Inuyasha opened his mouth. "I have a feeling he's going to bring a date with him. And she'll be one hundred percent female."

Inuyasha scoffed, "And that's one hundred percent impossible Kik."

Kikyou smirked, "Would you like to place money on it?"

Inuyasha stuck out his hand, "Fifty says he'll show up by himself."

Kikyou shook his hand, "Fifty says he's bringing a date."

"Deal."

**(Tsuki)**

Kagura drove to the one place that she could go to that Naraku would never know about or ever care to step foot in. The cemetery.

Her stiletto clad feet carried her to the familiar place, the place she had been to so many times before.

"I could find my way here blindfolded," she gave a wry laugh.

She shared a connection with the people who slept there.

Kagura stopped at a rose bush and took a left...and there she was.

Six tombstones rested beyond the roses.

Her brothers and sisters.

She stood there for a moment just staring at the graves, "Are they making room for me in Hell?"

**(Tsuki)**

The plane would spent two hours in Arizona to refuel then lift back off at four o'clock to go straight through to Tokyo's airport.

Kagome couldn't wait to get back. She missed her nine hours of sleep.

But time just wasn't passing fast enough, though admittedly she wasn't looking forward to landing. She could handle the take off but not the landing.

Wasn't the landing the time when where there was the most chance of an accident?

She needed a distraction.

She turned to Sesshoumaru again. He was reading a book on the proper methods to various medical procedures.

Kagome made a face, "Trying to fall asleep at a time like this?"

Sesshoumaru looked confused, "No...why do you ask?"

Kagome looked aghast, "You're reading a picture-less book." Sesshoumaru dog eared the page before closing his book.

There was just something about this woman that made you drop everything and talk to her.

"How in the world did you get your teaching degree?"

Kagome shrugged, "Hard work?"

Sesshoumaru gave a small laugh and pulled out a pack of gum, "Would you like a stick?"

Kagome nodded shakily, "Yeah...You know, I read somewhere that if the plane is not over looked properly at least 50 things could go wrong during the landing."

Sesshoumaru handed her the gum, "You're afraid of landing?" It wasn't exactly a question.

Kagome shook her head, "No! Please...I'm a grown woman...I was just making conversation."

There was an announcement over the intercom telling the passengers to hasten their seat belts.

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Would you like me to hold your hand?"

Kagome paled and nodded furiously, "Yes, please!"

**(Tsuki)**

Kagome unsurely took her first steps on the airport ground, clutched tightly to Sesshoumaru as if he was her life line.

He cast her a concerned glance, "You okay?"

She looked shocked, "I am..."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, "However did you manage the landing when you got to California?"

Kagome shrugged, "The woman next to me was really nice."

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Shall we eat lunch?"

Kagome perked up, "Only if you're buying, 'cause you know...I'm only a modest teacher with a modest paycheck and you are the prominent doctor with the hefty paycheck..."

"..."

"Hey...Sesshoumaru? Where are you going? You're not allowed to just walk away! You were supposed to agree! Sesshoumaru!"

**(Tsuki)**

Ahhh...This is just barely 2000 words. I need to step up my game a little.

So review and tell me what you think, because you know you really, really want to.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. You guys take yourselves for granted. Definitely. I love you all so much and adore your reviews (so much to the point where I print out some of my favorite my reviews and have a wall of ones that I loved lol) so when I take these hiatuses, I do so only because I need to. I'm a person who can't work well under stress and would have been dishing out angst ridden crap for almost half a year, so I've been straightening out my life as best as I can with those months I took off. Those who have been with me since Delightfully Disastrous know my whole 2005 summer keeps popping up this way and that and my home life hasn't been that great, but my New Year's Resolution is to finish all seven of these stories within '07. I hate to break my resolutions so you all won't see me taking another break for awhile.

So just for today, I'll play Santa. Merry Christmas! Here's my present to you all.

Thank you for the encouragement and support. I rely on you guys for that –wink- so in exchange:

Here's this chapter. Made extra long and with extra care:

-

-

**Truly Madly Deeply.**

Chapter Four

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

"You truly are a mad woman."

Sesshoumaru had agreed in the end to foot the bill for the petit girl, but had been regretting it somewhat when Kagome order half the menu.

Kagome put on an innocent face, a grin spread deeply on her face, "I have to disagree, I'm completely happy at the moment."

She bit into her triple-decker burger.

Sesshoumaru snorted, "You irk me."

Kagome cocked her head to the side and feigned innocence, "So wouldn't you be the mad one?"

Sesshoumaru let out a sound that resembled a chuckle. Kagome would have reveled in the sound had she not caught the small hint of annoyance in his next words. "Just eat your food and be happy that I'm paying for you."

Kagome suddenly blushed, "I am. Thank you, Sesshoumaru. In all honesty, I would have starved until we got back on the plane. I packed my wallet in my suitcase and so I'm not going to see that for awhile."

Five fries were chomped on with a pout.

Sesshoumaru merely smirked, "Somehow I am not surprised."

This woman defined everything he tried not to be… or rather was not allowed to be. This Kagome did not have a fitting attitude for her age and she would have forgotten her head were it not attached to her neck.

But she had a childish air about her that drew him in.

Maybe it was because he was actually envious of her. He was envious that she was able to break all the rules that he kept strictly.

And parts of him… seemed to hate her for her freedom, while some seemed amused.

Kagome picked at her chicken sandwich, her burger completely polished off, "You know if I'm bothering you, you can say so. I've just been such a pain to everyone haven't I?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed after a moment, "Had you bothered me, I have said so. I do not believe in courtesy."

Though, that was the complete God honest truth. When he thought about it genuinely, that realization was quite stark. She did not bother him. Not really, anyway.

Kagome smiled, "I'm glad. But, I owe you big time. I definitely do. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be here."

He agreed with her completely. There was no exaggeration in that statement at all. Within their first hour of meeting, she had fallen a sleep on him, mumbled about old ladies, harassed his lap, and dropped her ticket.

But had it been anyone else, he would never have cared or even had wanted to bother. He probably would have killed her actually… That's how it would have been if she were anyone else, so it was plausible to call her an exception.

But why exactly had she been an exception in the first place confused him.

Everything about her confused him.

But he was certain, though, that he did not… not like it.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

"'_And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting'_ You know…that's the only line I remember from _The Raven_."

Kagura laughed, "Kanna's favorite poem, and that's all I remember." She doubled over in pain, as the whispers of the wind wrapped around her heart and the scent of roses nearly suffocated her. Even back in her car, it was all so painful.

Their memories were so haunting.

But if she failed, that would be her, down with the rest of them.

Though Naraku seemed so confident that she would not come close to failure, it was something she was hoping would not happen but at the same time hoping it would.

The wind howled blew gently, and the whispers got louder.

"_On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;" _

Kagura placed her head in the crook of her shoulders in silence as the verse continued and finished what she had started.

"_And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,  
And the lamplight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;  
And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
Shall be lifted— nevermore…"_

Kanna…

Was she to take that as a sign?

And if so, as _what_ should she take it as.

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

Sango hurried to Kagome's apartment. Her brother had been secretly living there for the past week since he had somehow managed to upset his and Kagome's mother.

What he did, Sango was not sure of…and honestly she did not want to know.

Mrs. Higurashi did not upset easily. If it was enough to upset her then it must have been some sort of homicide…that or he did not get into all Advance Placement courses as school…

Sango pulled into the driveway. It was a four story apartment. So far only three people lived there, including Kagome.

The first was a woman who hardly ever visited, who lived on the top floor. The second was a bachelor pad for two cousins. Both were complete flirts-the only difference was that one was gay.

Sango always forgot their names. But there was a good reason for that. They were really, really long…

She killed the engine and exited her car. She locked it before finding one of the many copies of the keys that Kagome had made for her apartment.

She hurried up the steps.

If she knew Souta, and lord knows she did, then she needed to do some major damage control on the apartment.

Sango headed onto the second level and using the key she opened the door that lead into Kagome's apartment.

"Oh my God, how the _hell_ do you do this is one _week_?"

Dirty clothes were draped on furniture and books were everywhere. There was scraps of what used to be pizza on the hard wood floor. There was an open pizza box next to the scraps.

There were cans of soda every where and…

There was a crunch underneath Sango's sneakers, "Ew Souta! Egg shells? You pig!"

She cringe when she saw Kagome's favorite rugs on the backs of her couches. "Suuuuwe! C'mere Souta…suuuuweee!"

Her eyes suddenly widened and she went crashing to the floor. "Ow!"

Sango looked at what she tripped over and rolled her eyes when she saw that it was Souta. He snuggled deeper into the blanket that was wrapped around him. She shook her head and poked him with the toe of her foot.

"Get up. You have some cleaning to do."

Suddenly a girl exited Kagome's bedroom. She was wearing one of Kagome's pajama shirts.

She rubbed her eyes and asked groggily, "Souta…is that you making all that noise out here?"

Sango looked at her, her jaw hitting the floor, "You're a girl!" She kicked Souta harder, "What has Mirouku been teaching you?" Souta groaned and woke up.

The girl shrieked, "Who are you?!"

Souta bolted up at the exclamation and looked around. Seeing Sango, he asked groggily, "What's goin' on? …Sango?"

The brunette turned to Souta, "You know her?"

Sango inched away from him, "You _did it_ with that girl in Kagome's bed… She'll kill you…" she whispered the last part menacingly.

The girl and Souta simultaneously blushed, "We didn't do anything!"

Souta grumbled in after thought, "Hence why I was sleeping on the _floor_."

Sango snorted, "Then you have a lot of explaining to do."

It turned out that the girl, Rin had spent the night because they had an all night study session cramming for a test for their night class that night.

"Well I'm glad that Souta didn't take advantage of you, Rin." She cast a glare at Souta who was up to his elbows in dish soap.

Souta pouted, "Sango… I'm an honest guy! Plus I already have a girlfriend."

Sango laughed, "Yeah, yeah. I'll leave you to keep cleaning while I bring Rin-chan home and throw your laundry in my washing machine. You can stop by to pick it up later."

Souta grinned, "Thanks, Sango. You're a life saver. Kagome would kill me if she saw her apartment like this. It's funny though… I can't even remember when it got this messy."

Sango laughed, "I just hope you don't rub off on Kohaku." She lugged a bag of his dirty clothes to the doorway. She suddenly scrunched up her nose. "When you get a house of your own it'll definitely be a hell hole, kiddo…"

Souta rubbed the back of his sheepishly, grimacing when a river of soap slid down his neck.

He cringed. "I need a shower…"

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome stared at the waning sun, "Almost home," she grinned.

Sesshoumaru just responded with a, "Hn."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Reading again? Same book?"

Sesshoumaru did not glance up, "Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

She sighed and looked out of the window. After a moment started humming. There was a slight movement next to her as Sesshoumaru closed his book.

"What song are you mauling?"

Kagome turned sharply, ready to send back a sharp and clever retort of, 'your mom!', when she realized he was smiling slightly.

Kagome huffed, "Not like its any business of an eavesdropper, but 'Save Tonight.' It's stuck in my head for some stupid reason."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow, "I see…Trying to tell me something."

She crossed her arms, "Someone's conceited, huh? And no I am not... It's just a very catchy song."

Suddenly an elderly woman across the aisle from them laughed, "Are you two on your Honeymoon?"

Kagome blushed and squeaked as she leaned across Sesshoumaru, "You think I married that thing?"

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, "That _thing_, is right here. And," he turned to the woman, "No, this is our first time meeting."

The woman clasped her hands together, "What luck that you both chose to sit together. It is so hard to find people who get along enough to sit in the same seats all through a whole plane ride together. I mean I've changed my location at least four times," she added the last, with a guilty giggle.

Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side slightly. Kagome furrowed her brows together and pulled out her ticket, "But aren't there assigned seats? On the bottom of the slip it said where to go." She stretched her arm over to the aisle, not quite reaching it.

Sesshoumaru took it from her and handed it to the woman.

She skimmed it over and let out a small laugh, "Sweetie…What are you taking about? There isn't anything there…"

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Half an hour later found the woman sleeping soundly, and Kagome was oddly quiet for a moment, before she laughed. "I guess I might have been seeing things… I mean I barely got any sleep last night."

Sesshoumaru only let out a, "Hn."

But what were the odds that both of them had visualized corresponding numbers. He was almost positive that there had been something on his ticket.

Kagome went back to humming and stifled a yawn.

Sesshoumaru turned off the overhead light. "Go to sleep."

Kagome searched for his face in the dark, but sleepily gave up, "Hn."

Sesshoumaru snorted and leaned back into his own seat as her breathing evened out. He closed his eyes and before he knew it, he was asleep.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Who the hell schedule a dinner at midnight. I know dad's eccentric, but this is fucking nuts."

He struggled with the red tie. After a moment he threw it to the ground, frustrated, "Why couldn't you be born a clip on?!"

Kikyou reached around and with help from the bathroom mirror she tied his tie. "I don't know… there's something romantic about a late night dinner. You never know what could happen at midnight…"

Inuyasha snorted, "Yeah I do…I can just picture myself falling asleep in my appetizer."

-

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

Inuyasha! You ruined the foreshadowing Kikyou set up…. Lol Yay for chapter four! It's over and done and it's three thirty a.m. on Christmas morn! I'm almost halfway done with these seven chapters! Yay!

Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays,

Mikazuki Tsuki


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N**. I have something to confess.

I am a klutzopholic.

I constantly trip over invisible strings invisible little Sesshoumarus place on the ground and not so gracefully hurt my wrist.

It took awhile but I am now able to write!

Yay!

**Disclaimer**: I don't even own the little invisible Sesshoumarus that who have taken to trying to make me even more of a hazard to my own daily existence.

-

-

**Truly Madly Deeply**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Five_

-

-

Souta spent all afternoon cleaning.

He had had until five o'clock, since that was when he had to go pick up Rin to head to the night class, to get the place spotless. And he a lot of work to do.

There was a specific order to which Kagome had kept her things that he had completely destroyed and it definitely needed to be fixed.

He shoved his texts books into his backpack and threw it next to the front door.

"I'm almost done… I can't wait to finally take that shower."

He smelled like snow pea dish soap dipped pizza that came with a side of the cologne he had used yesterday.

But it was very odd, once he thought about it. Very odd indeed.

Souta paused in the middle of mopping the floor, "It's actually not …not pleasant." He blinked, and resumed mopping, "I still need a shower though!" Despite that, he took another indiscreet sniff.

He was kind of glad the apartment was not that big. It was a comfortable size, but nothing like the size of what he had to do in regards to home chores.

Kagome's had a bedroom, a small bath , a kitchen, and living room. A small table in the kitchen served as the dining room.

The only place he had really trashed, though, was the living room, since he had not really slept in Kagome's room that much during his stay. He had spent most of his time asleep on his books, where he would simply drop after studying like a madman.

As he moved onto opening the windows and spraying air freshener, he sighed, "I really have no social life."

He let out a groan, "It's so depressing put into words."

Souta replaced the rugs and with his handy dandy vacuum cleaner, he got rid of every crumb, shell, or speck of dust on the rugs. And to be safe, he vacuumed the seats of her couch after of course, checking the cushions for any loose change he might have left..

As the jobless one in the family, even being short a 100 yen piece could spell disaster with the school vending machines. And the last time he had crashed his sister's apartment, he had left quite a bit of money in her couch.

He watered his sister's plants and made her bed, all the while checking his watch.

Souta cracked his back at checked the clock, once he was completely sure that he was finished with everything, "It's only three. Good. I made good time considering my lack of decent sleep, the five thousand formulas clouding my brain, and the subtle feeling of raging hunger."

The apartment looked like Kagome had not left at all, and Souta had not trashed it.

He let out a sigh of relief.

"And even though I've grown almost fond of my new scent. I'm damn glad I can finally take that shower…"

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

It was amazing how much more vast everything looked at night. The city was gorgeous when everything shone with its best. As Kagome stepped out of the plane, she felt a bit light.

They had not crashed, no one died, and she had slept through the landing.

She could not have asked for a better flight.

Sesshoumaru had woken her up and told her the joyous news.

They were home.

Kagome grinned as she got her luggage. The plane had made great time and shaved a few hours off the estimated time of arrival since there had expected a storm that had not happened along the way.

Kagome smiled brightly, "I guess the return trip _is_ shorter." She had been on the plane for fourteen hours and now she was home. "Oh I can't wait to get home!"

Sesshoumaru came up behind her, "Someone's a little happy tonight." It was ten o'clock and he had two hours to get ready to go the dinner.

Kagome nodded, "I went to sleep! I feel so recharged!"

Sesshoumaru steadied her as she was jostled by the crowd. She smiled sheepishly. "Thanks. I should probably pay more attention to where I am."

Sesshoumaru gave her a look, "Probably."

They reached the departure gate soon afterwards, managing to not get separated, which was a feat considering the amount of people in both the waiting area and the terminal they were in.

The two moved to a corner of the exit and Kagome looked out for her brother. He was picking her up since he was completely done with his night class and probably was somewhere in the area.

"Who's coming to pick you up?"

Sesshoumaru's cell phone decided to ring then. He held up a finger as he answered, "What?"

"_Oh God, Kikyou he's already pissed off…_" the person on the other line, obviously his brother, said sheepishly, "_Hey bro…I kinda sorta…fell asleep so I'm leaving now to get you._"

"…"

"_Heh._"

"You _are_ aware that the airport is an hour away from where you are, correct?"

Kagome cocked her head to the side, somewhat worried at the growing irritation Sesshoumaru was feeling. The only reason she knew he was in any way irritated was the fact that his eye brow was doing push ups.

"_I know, but don't worry I'll be there faster than it'll seem oka—?_"

"Do not bother. You will make us both late. Good bye." With that he hung and smirked wryly as he answered the question that Kagome had posed earlier, "Apparently, a taxi now."

Kagome furrowed her brows, "But your date?"

Sesshoumaru frowned unconsciously, "It's hardly comparable to a date…"

"Kagome-nee-chan!" Kagome turned toward the voice excitedly, "Souta! Over here."

Souta grinned as he spotted Kagome and hurried to where she was. As soon as he was close enough, Kagome tackled him in a bear hug, "You little squirt! Did you get taller?"

Souta sweat dropped, "If you're gonna ask that, then you should have dropped the little squirt thing…"

Kagome reached up and patted his head, "Nah, even if you're ten feet tall, you'll always be my little squirt."

Sesshoumaru snorted, "You are quite the sister."

Kagome grinned, "I try." She turned to her brother, "This is Sesshoumaru. I met him in California. He's very cool people. Sesshoumaru this is the brother I told you about."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "Your grammar is appalling…" He politely extended his hand, "Nice to meet you."

Souta smiled, "Likewise."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Get with the times, old man! Besides…it was a compliment."

Souta picked up Kagome's bag. "Come on, we have to go…It's late and I'm dead tired."

His sister hit him, "I'm the one who was just on a sixteen hour flight! Do not even mention that word… And hold on for a second. Sesshoumaru," she paused, "since you practically rook care of me the whole flight, I'd like to repay you by giving you a lift home."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "Unneeded. Where I had to go was an hour away. So, I am merely going to take a taxi to a hotel and change into a suit there. The restaurant is not too far from this area."

Kagome put a hand on her hip, "I _owe_ you. You will accept this offer, and come to my apartment which is only _fifteen _minutes from here and you will change and like it."

Souta put his hand on Kagome's arm, "Uh sis, you are aware that he's a grown man?"

Kagome snorted, "Could have fooled me."

Souta sighed. Looks like he would not be able to get sleep anytime soon.

From what he was hearing, Kagome just met this guy, who was looking quite shady in his opinion once he thought about it and now she was inviting him to her tiny little apartment for him to get nude and change.

It was decided.

No way in _hell_ was he leaving them both together…

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

If anything, the car ride was somewhat awkward. Souta had placed himself in charge of driving both and Kagome and her hundred thirty pound luggage had stole the pack seat, while Sesshoumaru was forced into the passenger seat.

Kagome had surprisingly been knocked out for the entire ride there so Souta made discomfited conversation with Kagome's new acquaintance.

He was somewhat uneasy about the whole situation.

Despite how Kagome acted with him, with Sesshoumaru that was not normal, she took a long time to attach herself to people.

A week hardly seemed reasonable for that behavior. If had even been a week that they had known each other anyway.

Souta frowned and cast a small sideways look at Sesshoumaru, "So…How close are you with my sister?"

Or at least that was what was on the tip of his tongue.

What actually came out of his mouth, sounded more like, "Did you sleep with my sister?"

It was oddly silent after that.

Oddly….silent.

So silent Souta could almost hear when Sesshoumaru's head turned. "What?"

Souta coughed, "How was the flight?"

There was another pregnant silence and Souta then as able to detect Kagome's light snoring.

Sesshoumaru finally answered, "Fine."

And Souta did not attempt to pursue another conversation after that.

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

"Oh man! I feel so rested! I haven't felt this good in days."

Souta rolled his eyes, "Don't you mean hours? You just spent a week sea side in California."

Kagome laughed a bit nervously, "Can't a person exaggerate a little? Now help us get my stuff inside." She addressed Sesshoumaru then, "You can leave your stuff in the car and I'll drop you off where you need to go. You said it wasn't far from here."

So Sesshoumaru would not retort she said to Souta, "Why don't you stay the night? The couch should be enough for you, right?"

Without waiting for an answer, Kagome shouldered a duffle bag and trotted up the front steps to the apartment.

"Hurry up there, boys."

At night the marble linoleum tiled floors looked so dreary in only the light of a humming fluorescent wall lamp.

Kagome carefully made her way up to her door and produced another set of keys. She had placed a small dot of glittering blue nail polish on the key so she could easily find it in the set of ten present of her ring.

The door swung open and Kagome was hit with the familiarity of her home. The strong smell of grape and snow peas flitted around her living room.

Kagome rolled her eyes fondly, 'I'm guessing Souta crashed at my place all week. He probably spent all day cleaning up. This place is way too clean.'

She dumped her bag on her rug.

"Sesshoumaru, the bathroom is down that hall," she pointed towards a short hallway that began next to the front door.

"Go ahead and change. Everything all self explanatory back there. I put little signs on the doors. I know you will just _adore_ them."

The hallway was not only where the bathroom was located, across from the bathroom was a coat closet and at the bed of the hall was her small storage room. And on each door was a cutesy cartoon pig covered sign with the names of the room inked in curvaceous cursive.

Sesshoumaru gave a small nod, still not speaking after Souta's question. He merely carried a small black bag with him as he went down the hall. There was the soft sound of a door closing from the hall.

Souta frowned after he had left the main room, "That kind of response could mean anything…"

Kagome cocked her head to the side, "What?"

Souta shook his head, "Nothing. I was just thing about something from class. " He plopped down on the couch and Kagome joined him.

"So how's the relationship going? Did a week without my guidance cause a breakup?"

Souta scoffed. He waved off the notion, "As if. We're actually doing better now in all honesty than before you left. How about you?" Souta asked trying not to blush as he asked awkwardly, "Still single?" 'I hope,' he mentally added.

At this junction in life, he wasn't ready to see his little Kagome hitched to some sixty year old pervert. That sixty year old being Sesshoumaru of course…

Sure he was doing well for sixty without the wrinkles, but did you see that hair? It was practically blinding white.

And Kagome had called him an old man….and did you _see _that hair? He could outdo snow with that color.

Also, the way he talked was dead give away. This was two thousand and seven here and you had this guy saying things like 'merely' and 'quite' and 'appalling!' And did you see what he had on top of his head? He probably never needed any reflectors if he ever decided to take a night bike ride. His head could warn ships from sea for God's sake!

He suddenly cringed. Moreover, his sister actually liked that.

Souta inched away from her.

Kagome gave him a look, "You okay there Souta? You've been making strange faces for the past few minutes. I thought you were going to throw up at one point. Oh and to answer your question from before: I _am_ single and loving it!"

She smirked and he could have kissed her…and he would have if he was completely positive that she was not contaminated with sixty year old…Sesshoumaru.

He shuddered in thought.

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

Ironically, throughout Souta's interaction with Sesshoumaru, he had never really taken the time to examine his face. Every time he ever happened to look upon Sesshoumaru, his attention would be on the other man's hair.

Just like the time being, as Sesshoumaru stepped from the bathroom, firmly suited in a clean pressed black suit. A suit that had it been anyone else's, would have been wrinkle from being folded for so long in his bag.

The deep blue tie that was wrapped carefully around his neck accented his steeled amber eyes with such compliment, that the orbs seemed to glow. Everything was so contrasted to his pallor that it created a hauntingly perfect image that while was lost on Souta, was completely absorbed in by Kagome.

She laughed her cheeks slightly tinted from not too PG thoughts. "Ready to go?" 'Before a thirteen is permanently slapped on my innocent mind…'

Without a nod from Sesshoumaru, Kagome stood and retrieved her keys from a hook by her purse.

She half wanted to get going so she could come back and change out of the outfit that she had spent so long in. Yet the other half of her did not want to say good bye to her stoic doctor.

But apparently fate decided to choose for her.

As she opened the door she came face to shoulder with a somewhat surprised woman. Her strangely colored eyes slowly returned from their minutely widened state as she looked at Kagome.

Her hair was up in a regal bun and her bangs hung cutely over her forehead in a fashion that Kagome felt she could never pull off.

She was wrapped in a long overcoat that swept down to her thin ankles. Her heeled sandals were visible from underneath the silken white coat.

She slightly pursed her ruby lips, "I suppose, this isn't my apartment…"

Kagome shook her head, "Sorry, but no. It's not. You must live in the last one. I'm Kagome Higurashi by the way."

The raven haired girl's introduction went unheard as Kagura looked past her and at Sesshoumaru.

The woman straightened up a bit and her porcelain face shown with disbelief. "You're Sesshoumaru Taisho, right? The same guy that I took a case for last winter, if I remember correctly." She furrowed a brow, "Small world!"

Kagome felt a little awkwardly placed as she stood by the door.

Sesshoumaru appraised her, "I suppose it is."

Kagura smiled a bit. There was a somewhat arrogant tint to her smile. "We should catch up later. I didn't know you lived here…"

Souta suddenly rose from the couch and joined the discussion. "Why doesn't she drive Sesshoumaru? That way both of them can catch up. Seems like they have a lot to talk about."

Kagome hesitantly smiled, "That's a great idea. That is if neither party minds."

Kagura gave her an even look, "Of course I don't mind. I had asked to catch up with him, and there's really no time like the present."

The raven haired girl frowned, "Yeah." She turned to Sesshoumaru, "So what's the plan?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged uncaringly, "I see no qualms with being driven by Miss Aiisutara." Souta almost cheered.

Kagome nodded and pasted on a smile, "Okay, then I guess this is where we part. I'll head down with you to get your things."

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly.

'If anything….it had to have been fate for us to say good bye like this,' she inwardly sighed trying to add some humor with the fact that she sounded like some fifteen year old romantic, 'God must not want our friendship to be.'

And suddenly all the humor was gone, and all the bags were removed from her trunk and the car that drove away from the apartment complex—far from empty- was no long there.

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

So now we know how a teenager Souta's age thinks...

Ah. I liked that ending…It gave me warm fuzzies inside. (Not really)…And if you have warm fuzzies inside, then shame on you!

The warm fuzzies make their appearance next chapter …then everything goes down hill.

I think.

I'm not sure how I want the order to go….I kinda wanna stay dramangstic for awhile. It's fun… But then again the Finale of DD is my version of fun and we all know how messed up that one was lol!


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. This needs to be cleared up:

_How did Kagura happen to show up at Kagome's apartment?_ In Chapter Four, the format of the apartment is shown. Sango explains that three people live in the apartment even though there are four available apartments.

**The first was a woman who hardly ever visited**, _who lived on the top floor_. We find in chapter five that that role is played by Kagura.

Moreover, Kagome does not know at ALL that Kagura and Sesshoumaru are the couple from her dreams. (See Chapter One)

-grins- Now onto the chapter.

Disclaimer: I decline any ownership of Inuyasha. I had must rather borrow the characters…-sob- I also decline ownership of the song "Dearest."

-

-

**Truly, Madly, Deeply**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Six_

-

-

(Tsuki)

Kagome yawned as took out two blankets from her closet and laid them onto the couch. She took a pillow from her room, hugging the cloud covered object to her chest as she thought vaguely about amber eyes.

Souta bit his bottom lip. "If you don't want me to stay sis, I could go home…"

Kagome snapped back to reality. "Why wouldn't I want you to stay. Now go to sleep. It's late and tomorrow's most likely going to be busy." She scrunched up her nose, "You know how mom gets when she doesn't see us for awhile."

She planted a kiss on his forehead, "Thanks for picking me up, by the way. I missed you so much." She engulfed the embarrassed boy in a hug.

"_Sis_! I'm a grown man." Souta he groaned before he gingerly returned the hug somewhat awkwardly.

Kagome laughed and retracted herself before groaning, "You're not a grown man until you're married away with seven kids." Souta was about to vividly protest but Kagome stuck out her tongue and walked away, "I honestly can_not_ wait to get out of these clothes. That's one thing I can permanently cross off any Saturday to-do list. Spend over half a day in cramped seats and the same clothes…." Kagome's ranting became a distant rumble as she stepped into her room and closed the door.

Souta chuckled a bit and placed the childishly decorated pillow on the arm of the couch. He laid his head down, his body feeling a slight ache of exhaustion as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Kagome peeked out moments later to check up on him, in a pair of lime green shorts and a black button up nightshirt. The shorts were a few sizes to big for her and ended mid thigh. The only thing keeping them on her small form was the black drawstring looped neatly into a pair of bunny ears. The night shirt was covered in random patterns a universe worth of glistening stars.

Her hair had been tied into a low ponytail at the nape of her neck. A green and black bandana held back her bangs and her size seven feet were shoved into a thick pair of fuzzy watermelon pink socks.

Her pajamas contrasted greatly the object of her attention. Souta had merely dressed down into a pair of red striped baggy PJ bottoms and a gray singlet.

Kagome tiptoed out over to her couch and arranged the scrunched up mass of blankets Souta had left muddled around his waist and brought the two up to his neck. Her little brother snuggled deeply into them before nuzzling his pillow.

Kagome laughed lightly and after giving him a slight peck on his forehead, she returned to her room. She crawled onto her bed and sat in the mass of oceanic colored sheets.

It was almost awing how much he had grown.

He had a gorgeous girlfriend named Hitomi…

He was eighteen…

He was so far off from the eight year old that had idolized her and the boy she used to do everything with.

Kagome smiled a bit.

And then before she knew it she was drifting off to sleep curled within a mass of blankets, her writhing with fantasized pain from the mental images she knew that were about to overtake her.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Kikyou waltzed into the restaurant feeling as if she was on top of the world, despite her nervousness. She happily had a bet to win. She was dressed in a tasteful sleeveless brown and turquoise evening dress.

It was made out of several layers of chiffon, the last a blue speckled brown was reached down to slightly below her knees before becoming uneven as it dropped in a sharp diagonal to the right right. The layer above it was the turquoise chiffon and formed a spaghetti strap A line halter. It stopped half a foot above the bottom layer and it ended it the same diagonal. The topmost layer ended at her waist in frilled edges. It was covered in bejeweled blue wire flowers and it was a deep mahogany color. One side of the layer covered the right side of the of the spaghetti straps, while the other side wrapped behind her waist and turned into a brown sash that tied around her waist.

Inuyasha laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

His hair was freshly cut and pulled back into a loose ponytail. Strands of hair surrounded his face in a silver frame.

He wore a tiled icy blue button up shirt underneath a black blazer. He had thrown on a pair of black slacks, tied for once with a silver belt. His size thirteen feet were shoved into a pair of casual steel toe boots.

"If I wasn't so uncomfortable or so damn tired, I'd be really…" Kikyou staggered a bit, as Inuyasha dozed off a bit and fell asleep on her back. She grabbed his arms to keep them from toppling over, as a family of four stared at the two.

Kikyou let out a groan, "Inuyasha!"

A little girl pointed her voice childish and loud, "Mommy…are they trying to make a baby?" Her little brother giggled, "Ooooh!!! They're doing it!"

Kikyou turned sharply, "What…! No! He only fell aslee—AH!" She finally fell over under his weight and Inuyasha let out a contented sigh as he used her straighter than usual hair as a pillow.

The mother let out a scandalized gasp and covered her children's eyes. Her husband let out a disgruntled, "My word!" He pushed his family towards the exit, "And here I thought this was a _family_ restaurant."

Kikyou blushed deeply, "Well that's what you get for taking your kids out in the middle of the night!"

Inuyasha yawned, "_Kik_ …why you…so loud?"

Kikyou kicked him in his thigh and slipped out from under him, when he rolled over to rub it.

She had gotten a slightly babbling Inuyasha on his feet just as a maître d' exited from the large red double doors that divided the foyer from the dining tables. He smiled slightly, "Hello how may I help you?"

Kikyou returned the smile half-heartedly, "We're here to join the Taisho party."

He nodded, "Ah, right this way." He suddenly paused, "Hmm. Wasn't there a family here awhile ago?"

Kikyou shrugged, shaking her head and laughing slightly, "Nope!"

Inuyasha's eyes rolled to the back of his head, "Babbbbies…."

Kikyou let out another sheepish, high-pitched laugh and elbowed him, "It's past his bedtime."

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

"After the case, I honestly hadn't expected to see you -and so abruptly too." They were ten minutes away from the restaurant and Kagura wanted to make use of her time with him.

Sesshoumaru only grunted, saying noncommittally, "Hn."

Kagura ignored the signs that blatantly showed that he did not want to converse with her and continued on, "So was that girl your little sister or something, or do you live at that complex as well?"

Sesshoumaru snorted and for the first time since he entered the car, he used complete sentences. "Neither," he let a small smile grace his lips, "I'm sure were she here, she'd be insulted that you did not suggest her to be in a relationship with me."

Kagura raised a brow and sharply asked, "You're dating that little girl? She has to be a close to half your age…"

There was a scoff, "She's in her twenties. Left here."

Kagura flicked on the turn signal and executed a left turn. She furrowed her brows together and reluctantly admitted, "I suppose I missed a joke."

She let the conversation drop there.

Even though she had gained this opportunity, he was not making anything easier.

Kagura pursed her lips together and sped up.

And here she thought, she could do Naraku a favor…

After hearing him bitch for hours about Sesshoumaru not being on his flight, she had decided she needed to spend some time away from everything for a while.

Like the graveyard, Naraku was completely ignorant of the location of where she lived outside of their home.

She sighed internally.

However, opportunity aside, it was hard to get close to someone who seemingly had a damn barrier around them.

Kagura suddenly scowled, 'It definitely is not worth it…going through all this trouble.'

Sesshoumaru gestured towards the restaurant, which looked as if it were an archaic Japanese building. The rectangular roof was covered in red clay curved shingles. It was a two-story place, and the second story was gifted with an apple red balcony where umbrella covered wooden tables—which were empty as of result of the late hour--were located. The windows on both floors extended from the floor towards the roof and were tinted a light purple. The lower section was covered with strung purple lanterns.

The front doors were intricately painted with symbols of dragons and cherry blossoms. The entire building was set aglow by the internal lights and the ones set up leading out to the spacious parking lot.

The grounds were well kept and there was a large weeping willow behind the building, sweeping out into the parking lot. A large sign posted on an intricate board advertised the name of the building.

Kagura raised a brow and gave an appreciative nod, "Nice place."

Sesshoumaru removed his seatbelt and as Kagura stopped her car.

She suddenly smacked her hand on her forehead lightly, "Slight flaw…what about your bags?"

Sesshoumaru looked around for his younger brother's car. He rolled his eyes at the wasted effort.

The parking lot stretched far in distance and about several of them were the exact same make as Inuyasha's.

He suddenly looked her over.

She was not bad looking, by any means, she was very excessive with her makeup-but she made it work.

Sesshoumaru mentally cringed, 'Somewhat…'

His parents however would not object to her presence.

Sesshoumaru mentally snorted, 'Too much, that is…'

Nevertheless, after another pause, he requested, "Care to join me for dinner? It's too much of a bother to move the bags now. You can think of it as a thank you for driving me here."

Kagura frowned a bit, 'So the only way this guy'll open up is if he's inconvenienced into it.' Her nails pressed in agitation into her palm leaving small crescent imprints into the porcelain flesh.

She forced a smile onto her face, "I'd like that."

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

It was hauntingly beautiful where she was. Misty blue flashes with small flickers of gold fluttered about her like formless butterflies.

A woman smiled at her, her voice a beacon of despair, "_It would be nice if we could put away and throw out everything except what really mattered, but reality is just cruel…"_

Kagome looked at her blankly, "Cruel?"

She was a beautiful woman. She was sitting on the mouth of a vine smothered well. Everything about her seemed to radiate some exquisiteness…and love…and pain… and wear, yet that added to the effect. Her eyes closed and she drew in a breath.

"Come here, Kagome." Her brown eyes looked at her with a silent pleading as well, and her arms opened welcomingly.

Kagome staggered towards the woman in a confused rush to embrace her.

She smiled and brought her pale hers to engulf Kagome. "I feel such guilt. I cannot explain anything in ways that you'd understand and yet I have to keep hurting you."

Kagome felt like a child speaking to an adult. No,…like a parent who needed to take their child to the doctor's knowing they might get a shot.

The woman grasped her shoulders and brought Kagome's face to hers. She lent her forehead onto Kagome's and continued on softly, "_People are all sad, so they go and forget, but—For that which I should love, For that which gives me love, I will do what I can._"

But then the dream shifted scenes and Kagome was brought to a dark room.

It was so ugly in contrast.

A man with wavy ink toned hair and deep crimson eyes that dripped with a cynical sneer, replaced the woman. His skin was parallel to a pale manila.

He kissed her forehead sarcastically, "Surprise…"

Kagome jumped out of his grasp, completely disgusted. She fell to the floor before him. "Who—?"

"Am I?" he finished for her, smirking a bit. He leaned down and stroked her cheek, "I'm the man you're getting in the way of, girl. If I were you I'd stay away from nosy women." He gave her nose a single tap.

Kagome's head spun, "What are you talking about?"

His eyes flashed and he suddenly smiled—it made her uneasy. "So you're an unknowing pawn?"

Kagome held her head, "In what?!"

He continued to smile and extended a hand. Kagome took it uncertainly and as he raised her off the ground, she felt a spark of fear but could not even think to pull away from him.

He brought her close and Kagome _felt_ a crippling pain near her torso. He smiled into her face, "Stay out of my way you insipid fool."

Kagome was thrown to the ground harshly, as it rained crimson.

Within second Kagome found herself drowning in a pool of blood…

Her blood…

She extended her hand, feebly as the last drops covered her face…

And she woke up.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Kagome felt herself crying pitifully, when she woke up. One hand was raised and the other was clutching the side of her stomach. The dream felt so fresh on her mind…and so did the fear.

Kagome looked herself over.

In the slight glistening rays of light seeping through her curtain, Kagome was able to see the deep red drops that had seeped through her fingers holding her bare skin.

Kagome let out a breathlessly shrill stream of half sobbed, out of breath, and strangled cries.

Her side pulsed with sparks of pain and she gasped as she tried to calm down.

Kagome tightened her hold on her side, her mind whirling and she tried to get off the bed, only to fall head first onto the floor. She let out another strangled cry as she painfully tumbled over.

Her hands rose unconsciously to bring herself into a sitting position, but she suddenly froze. "It's…gone…"

Her eyes searched wildly for the signs of the blood that had been there seconds before.

Kagome quickly raised her nightshirt and probed her skin for evidence that she had seen what she had.

However, there was nothing there…All the pain and all the blood.

…Gone.

The raven haired girl ran a hand across her skin, shaking slightly. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

But it had been there! She saw!

She…

Tears filled her eyes and she brought her hands to her head, "Make it stop! Please….make it stop…"

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

A.N.

Kay, first off Singlet wife beater---I just hate using that word since it sounds…violent. A wife beater is also referred to as a 'tank top' –but I also hate using that as well since it's pretty de-maculating and effeminate. Lol that was just to clear up any possible chance of confusion -grin-

I'm so dramangstic! I love it!

So Happy Spring Break to all! (If that applies…)


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. I'm holding review ransoms now.

-

-

**Truly, Madly, Deeply**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Seven_

-

-

(Tsuki)

_Kikyou and Inuyasha were led into a glistening and large room. Large crystal chandeliers were set up along the ceiling attached to each other with strings of origami cranes._

_Kikyou noted with some amusement that there were exactly one thousand of the colorful birds._

_As her eyes dropped, they fell upon the tables. Pristine white clothed circular tables were set up in the center of the room while the perimeter was filled with rectangular seating areas and cushioned black seats that were attached to the wall._

_As the striking image of a silver haired man with a raven haired beauty, Inuyasha took Kikyou's arm, sensing her arising nervousness._

_He smiled, "You'll do fine…"_

_Inuyasha suddenly scrunched up his nose, "And I see mom dyed her hair again."_

_Said woman stood as she spotted them. She had to have to be in her mid-forties, however, she was remarkably beautiful. Her green eyes sparkled ecstatically as the two approached. Her freshly dyed raven locks were curled and placed on top of her head in a half ponytail. Apparently she had also cut the locks for the rest of the curls merely fell gently to her shoulders._

_Inuyasha's mother had the lithe body of a dancer. She was dressed in an off the shoulder black velvet dress. It was held up by a silk black necklace that attached to the center front of the dress with a sparkling flat jeweled star. Surrounding the star were a sprinkle of rhinestones and glitter. The unpretentious dress fell down to her bracelet covered ankles. Her feet were pushed into a pair of black slippers._

_She seemed as if she wanted to rush forward in greeting, but InuTaisho gently pulled her down back into her seat._

_He looked strikingly handsome, with his silver locks and amber eyes. His skin was an olive oil color that was the result of his love of the outdoors._

_The resemblance between him and Inuyasha was completely evident. Both had similar facial structures, but clearly Sesshoumaru looked the most like their father. _

_InuTaisho was sporting a smile, as well as a form fitting gray suit. It was a pinstriped single breast two button jacket, with a pair of matching flat front pants. Underneath the jacket was a starched white button-up shirt. Even were he to have been scowling, Kikyou would not have been able to take him seriously, for he wore an amusing clover green tie that accented his wife's hazel irises—the only difference was the multi-sized black polka dots. _

_Inuyasha gave Kikyou a smile as the maitre d' turned to the two parents already present at the table and announced their arrival._

_Inuyasha's mother enthusiastically pulled Kikyou into an embrace, "Glad to finally meet you! Call me, Izayoi." Kikyou smiled, "Kikyou-I'm pleased to meet you." _

_InuTaisho stood with his wife, "I'm this hardheaded boy's father. I'm happy to finally see him settling down. Take good care of my son."_

_He patted her on the back ignoring 'his hard headed boy's' displeasure at being labeled that. Kikyou laughed. "I'll try."_

_As Izayoi strung Kikyou into a conversation, InuTaisho suddenly furrowed his brows, and asked "Where's your brother? I thought you were picking him up."_

_Inuyasha coughed behind a hand and mumbled, "Ifellasleepandforgotabouthim." He coughed again._

_InuTaisho blinked, "What?"_

_Inuyasha shrugged and rubbed his head as he presented to look over the menu, "I don't like to repeat myself."_

_A velvety voice suddenly drawled, "He fell asleep and forgot about my existence." Izayoi gingerly smiled, "Hello, Sesshoumaru."_

_He inclined his head. "Izayoi."_

_He refused to refer to her as his mother to her face, since there had been a period of time where she had divorced their father, taken custody of Inuyasha, and completely broken up their household._

_Not that he was bitter about it…Not at all._

_He spoke kindly _of _her, though, in his own way, but could not bring himself to speak kindly _to_ her._

_InuTaisho smiled warily, "Nice to see you made it safely. And oh? Who's that next to you?"_

_Kikyou looked beside her, with a smug smile at Inuyasha and turned around to greet Sesshoumaru. "Hello, Sesshoumaru." _

_She looked at his side and paled._

_Inuyasha snorted, "She looks pretty female." Izayoi hushed him._

_The woman smiled slightly, hiding her irritation at the remark, "Hello. My name is Kagura." _

_Kikyou smiled weakly, as Sesshoumaru retrieved another seat and both joined the table. "She will be joining us tonight."_

_Kagura related their meeting after Sesshoumaru explained, upon InuTaisho's prodding how he got to the restaurant._

_Kikyou half listened to the conversation. 'This is wrong. Sesshoumaru was not supposed to bring this woman…'_

_She was not supposed to have been mistaken. She had seen _her _there instead._

_Inuyasha suddenly scrunched his nose at her with a sigh of defeat, once InuTaisho fully emerged Kagura and his older brother "I guess I owe you. You must be psychic or something Kikyou."_

_The raven haired girl only grimaced, "I'll have to disagree with that…"_

_Kikyou suddenly asked to be excused, telling Inuyasha that she had received a minor cut when he fell on her that she wanted to treat._

_She quickly rubbed her hand over her right arm and a two inch hair thin cut appeared where she had touched, before Inuyasha grasped her arm to examine it._

_Inuyasha looked guiltily at it and Kikyou was overcome but the same emotion. "Shit, Kik-chan.. Sorry about that. Do you want me to come with you?"_

_Kikyou only smiled, "It's fine. I'll only be a few minutes. Plus it's called the 'girls' room' for a reason."_

_After a quick bow, she excused herself and rushed to the bathroom._

_As soon as the door swung shut behind her, she slunk against the wooden structure and her self imposed injury faded away._

"_What happened?" She was never wrong… _

_Kikyou touched her temples and mad sure the bathroom was empty before folding her hands in a form of meditation._

_She had to do something…_

_This had thrown off her entire schedule._

_Right now she had to move things along…_

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Souta awoke to a strangely unrealistic scene. His sister was cooking.

And if that was not odd in itself, she was fully dressed in _matching_ clothes and it wasn't past noon.

Souta raised a brow, 'Oh…Em…Gee' he mentally drawled, drawing out each letter. She was dressed in a pair of gray shorts and a light pink tank top. A sleeved half sweater that their mother had knitted for her covered her shoulders…And it was seven in the morning…

To make matters worse, she was humming. She hummed the song she had had stuck in her head on the plane. For some reason it just would not disappear…

She was behind the stove, flipping pancakes on a black pan. On the counter adjacent to the stove, there was a dish filled with peeled oranges, along with a medium sized bowl of scrambled eggs drizzled with soy sauce.

Kagome turned around, her ponytail flicking with the movement, "Hey sleepyhead! Good morning. Go ahead and help yourself. I went to the store and got some of your favorites."

Souta cringed, "Cheery much, sis?"

Despite that, he gave her a one armed hug, "Thanks, sis." He took a ceramic plate from the dish stand and a spoon. He scooped some of the eggs onto his plate and popped an orange slice into his mouth.

Kagome laughed, "Well I can't help it! I'm home at last, and I slept so well." She turned back around, seemingly so she could tend to what she was cooking. But truthfully, she could not keep up her cheerful attitude when she was still shaken from was she had dreamt about.

Souta snorted, "If you say so sis." He stretched, "I might just have to borrow some of that energy. I am _bushed_!"

Kagome only laughed…but it sounded so faux, even to her own ears. Ironic…

Souta had been in the process of a face splitting yawn, so he took no notice of her act.

Kagome rubbed her eyes, grimacing when the side of her hand came back smudged with black. She was once again relying on make up to help cover up the bags underneath her eyes and the pallor of her skin.

She wiped her hands off on her shorts.

Souta sat down at the table and pulled out a thin paperback book. As he spooned a hearty helping into his mouth he skimmed the book. "I'll be happy when this course ends."

He referenced to the night classes he had been taking all summer. It would end in less than a week.

"I'm definitely never doing that again."

Souta meeting Rin during the course was probably the only benefit. She was a year younger than him and was incredibly smart. She went to the same high school that he did—in fact, it was the school where Sango worked as a counselor. She had an attitude at times, but she was an alright person. But, speaking of Rin—that reminded him of a message that Kagome had received.

He put down his book and addressed Kagome, "Hey Kagome…I just remembered. You need to call the headmaster of H.I. High called. You were…promoted. Or at least I think you were." He scratched his head.

Hatoyama Ichiro High School was the exact same school that had employed Sango. It was the last segment of the elevator school that Kagome worked in.

Kagome on the other hand, was employed in H.I. Elementary because she found herself better suited to the age range there.

Kagome dropped her spatula, "Promoted?" Why and to what was she promoted? She was so content with her job now… "Can you be a dear and get me my cell phone?"

The school would definitely be open now, since it was so close to the beginning of the new year.

She rubbed her temples before picking up the metal spatula off of the stove top. She threw it into the sink with a sigh. It sizzled a bit against the moist surface.

She had just gotten back and she was already so stressed.

Now this?

Kagome shut off the fire and put the results of her cooking on the plate with the rest of her two hour long labors.

There was no time for thoughts when on was cooking, so she had used it as a distraction. Kagome ran a hand through her hair.

As Souta came back with the flip phone, he shrugged, "I don't know if _promotion_ is the right word but they have a request or something."

It was clear that her little brother was struggling to keep his eyes open. Kagome let out a small laugh as she flipped the phone open. "Did you sleep okay, kiddo?"

She suddenly was stricken with fear as she stopping pressing numbers. Was he having the same nightmares she was?

Souta nodded, "I slept like a rock. I just did a lot of work yesterday," he said vaguely thinking about his cleaning escapade.

Kagome had never felt more relieved in her life. She finished punching in the numbers.

Souta walked over to her and tried to listen in on the conversation.

"Mr. Mishioshi?" Kagome asked questioningly when a man picked up.

"_Ah, yes, who's speaking?_"

Kagome worried the fabric of her tank top, "This is Kagome Higurashi. I just received your message…" she trailed off.

The man paused and Kagome imagined he was most likely looking up a file, from the noise of rustling she heard.

"_Ah! Miss Higurashi. I'm glad you called. We'd like for you to help out the archery club at the high school for a few weeks. The spot pays a small sum and all you need to do is give them guidance—If you would, that would be great! They're a new club and one of our counselors recommended you."_

There was little to guess about the identity of who the counselor was…

Kagome's brow twitched and she had to catch herself from asking, "That's it?" Instead, she simply smiled tightly and said, "I'd be happy to help. But how would I manage that and my elementary class, though?"

Mr. Mishioshi flipped through more papers, "_Well it says here that the club meets everyday after school at three. So I suppose you can release your students and then head off to the high school._"

Kagome nodded even though he could not see her, "Okay. That sounds fine." The Kindergarten classes were released exactly at two and the high school was in the same district.

Both said their good byes and the man thanked her profusely before hanging up. "I'm sure you'll do a wonderful job."

Kagome only laughed sheepishly, hoping that would be so as she hung up.

She was not really good with teens, save for, of course Sango's brother, and her own.

And speaking of Souta… It seems he had slunk away. "Oh, brother of mine… Big sister isn't going to hurt you… Just because you stressed me out and ruined my happy-happy high-who cares?" She feigned annoyance, even though her happy-happy high, as she called it, had been ruined the moment she fell asleep.

Souta hid behind the table, "I'm sorry, Kagome! It sounded like they wanted to reassign you! Listen to the message!"

Kagome pasted on a sugary smile. "Why are you hiding behind that table, silly?"

Souta suddenly paled, "Kagome! Put down the knife!"

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Souta insisted on driving both home. "After what you did in the kitchen, I wouldn't be surprised if you drove us off a cliff."

He had showered and completely woken up. He was now pressed in a black tee shirt with white font and a pair of blue jeans.

Kagome pouted, "I slipped! It wasn't my fault! I hadn't meant to throw it."

Souta held up a lock of hair that was noticeably shorter than the others as they fought about who would drive, outside of the car, "How is this surprise haircut _not_ your fault?"

Kagome blushed and rolled her neck, "I wasn't _holding_ the knife when your hair got cut, so I'm not at fault!"

Souta gave a scoff, "That's like shooting someone and saying you didn't because you weren't _holding_ a bullet."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "This and that are definitely two different things, little brother."

Cinnamon eyes rolled in exasperation, "And you're allowed around children, how?"

Kagome advanced on him from her position blocking the door. "Ugh! Why does everyone assume that I'm some homicidal child predator?"

Souta suddenly dove around her for the door and slipped himself into the driver's side.

The raven haired girl looked at him in surprise, "You little pain! I said I would drive."

Her brother only stuck out his tongue and slammed the door in her face. Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Well I'd like to see you start the car, without the keys—"

Souta grinned and rolled down the windows, "Did you forget already that you gave me the keys while you were away. You can't drive your car from another state after all."

Kagome stomped her foot. "Damn it to hell!"

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

The shrine felt so comforting.

Even just looking at the structure in the distance as they drove closer, made Kagome feel as if she was safe and everything would end once she started up the steps.

Souta let out a laugh and he pointed towards the shrine, "You have yourself a little welcoming committee."

Indeed, in front of the shrine were Kagome's jii-chan, mother, cousin, and Sango and Kohaku. Kagome sputtered, "Y-y-you called them?!"

Kagome gave Souta a gentle nudge careful not to push him hard and he grinned, "I gave them a call while I was in the bathroom so you wouldn't hear."

Kagome realized that she had never been apart from her family for so long. "If you weren't driving, I'd be squeezing the life out of you! Thank you, sweetie!"

Souta laughed, "'Welcome."

Kagome waited with beating anticipation as they got closer and closer to her home.

Maybe she was having nightmares because she was still so homesick?

Souta sweat dropped as Kagome raced out of the car even before he parked it.

As his sister bolted into her mother's arm, tears glistening in her eyes, Souta had to smile as he stepped out with her.

Through the laughter and hugs and the tears, no one could even guess that for their center of attention, everything she was suffering through would be the breaking point.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

A.N. R&**R**

Especially the last part. REVIEW!

I'm going to hold my chapters for ransom, because my stats are really depressing. The drop is frustrating. So I took the average of my reviews for this fic and the amount of reviews:

**17 reviews before I post again…**


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. Happy Easter. But to make things clear, I know that my stories do well, however, when to go from the say 25 to 17 to 10 to 8 reviews is incredibly scary. It made me wonder if anyone still read. But the ransom had some definite benefits. Here's an update.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

**Truly Madly, Deeply**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Eight_

-

-

The swirl of happiness in her chest was enough to suffocate all feelings of stress and Kagome felt herself revering the feeling.

The shrine was in a quiet area of New York, unlike her apartment complex and it was a sanctuary from the bustle of noise.

She shielded her eyes as she looked up at the imposing and yet comforting structure. She returned her gaze to her family.

Her mother…her grandfather…her brother…Sango…Kohaku…her cousin.

The aforementioned cousin suddenly wagged his brows, "So how was California? I bet it was full of some lovely …bikinis—I mean people."

Kagome elbowed him in his ribs and the raven haired man winced, "That's the first thing you're going to say to me after a week of us not seeing each other?"

His aunt scolded him as well, "Not even a welcome home! Where are your manners, Mirouku?"

Sango snorted, "See, Mirouku—nothing good comes from being such a pervert."

Mirouku waved his hands dismissively, "Me? Perverted? I just really like Anatomy. I always was a science boy." He winked and Sango looked ready to say something.

Jii-chan shook his head, "Now, now, no fighting, Kagome just got back."

No one present actually considered it a serious fight. It was completely playful and despite Mirouku's protests and his slight embarrassment, he did not mind in the least.

Mirouku stuck out his tongue and hid behind the elderly man, "Thank you, jii-chan! You're just about the only one who understands me."

Jii-chan cringed a bit and it was Sango's turn to laugh as the elder man put some distance between the two.

Kohaku scratched his head abruptly turning on his sister, "You know Sango, this isn't first grade. If you like someone you don't have to bully them."

Souta joined the conversation then and let out a loud, "Ooooh! Does someone have a wittle cwush?"

Kagome and her mother decided to merely be non interfering observers as Sango exploded into a fit of denial. "I do _not,_ as in with a capital 'n,' like Mirouku!"

Jii-chan let out a coy grin, "Who mentioned anything about Mirouku?"

Mirouku put a hand over his heart with a grin, "I knew I was popular, but Sango, you have your eye on me as well?"

Kagome sighed, "So how are the plants fairing? Any still in bloom?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "I'll show you them later. Oh…And I planted some tulips yesterday for inside."

Kagome nodded as well. "Ah."

Kohaku patted Mirouku's shoulder, "So _brother-in-law_, when's the wedding?"

Souta grinned and hugged the flustered brunette, "Welcome to the family, Sango. I shot best man, by the way, Kohaku."

"Was California warm?"

"Yeah…high nineties I think. I got a tan you know."

"Ah."

Kohaku snorted, "You're just a cousin! I'm actually directly related to Sango, I deserve to be best man!"

Sango stomped her foot and threatened weakly, "You're going to be directly related to my fist if you keep this up, Kohaku!"

Mirouku raised a brow, "And you're a _counselor_?"

Jii-chan sputtered, "It was bad enough that they let that one teach!" He jabbed an accusing finger at Kagome, "Now they're letting you give advice?"

Kagome and Sango simultaneously groaned, "We resent that statement!"

Mrs. Higurashi clasped her hands together, "Alright, alright, the food is getting cold. All of you in the house before I make you all clean the garage."

Souta was the first one inside.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Seven o'clock…

Kagura awoke to the blinding rays of sun that had been agonizingly drenched upon her maliciously by Sesshoumaru. He stood nonchalantly at the large window as she glared at him.

After the slightly awkward dinner they had spent the night drinking—or rather she had coerced her way into making him accompany her for a drink, which turned into a few dozen shots.

They were now in her office, having spent the night there.

Neither were sure why they chose the office as their spot to hang out, but neither wanted to return o their respective homes for their respective reasons.

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms and shifted against the clear panes of glass that the drawn curtains revealed, "I am leaving."

Kagura had long ago removed her silken coat and her bare arms revealed by her red halter top touched the cool surface of her desk. She raised her arm to look at her watch, her elbow knocking into an empty bottle of liquor, "You woke me up to tell me that?"

Sesshoumaru moved over to the desk with a smirk, "Yes."

Kagura let out a small laugh, "Why?"

Sesshoumaru snorted, "It would have been rude to have just left." Kagura let out another scoffing peal of laughter and leaned back in her swivel chair, stretching her hands above her head to wake up her muscles. 'Of all the ridiculous excuses…'

As she brought her arms down to prop them on the arms of the chair, she joked, "And besides, I'm so vulnerable, right? You don't want to see me taken advantage of?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "Hardly. Your reputation is well known."

Kagura's smile turned into a slightly amused twist of her lips and she raised a brow and leaned against the palm of her hand. "Oh?"

She gestured for Sesshoumaru to sit on her desk, "Do tell."

Sesshoumaru's lips moved into a slight sneer, "You are the reputed 'Bitch of the Law'."

Kagura's eyes flashed and she pasted on a smile, "Bitch huh? And what's your opinion of me, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her, his indifferent mask in place through out their conversation—a notion that completely pissed her off.

"I have none. Though, I do believe you need to drink less. You have a low alcohol tolerance and yet..." his eyes shifted to the several bottles that littered the floor.

Kagura smirked and shrugged, "And you should probably drink more. It's always fun to work eight hours with a hangover." She pushed him off her desk and placed her head back down. "Since you said you were leaving…"

Sesshoumaru flinched at the contact, disliking the feel of her lengthy nails against his arms. "Hn."

Kagura suddenly stopped him, "Sesshoumaru."

He turned around, but did not respond.

"Keep in touch. I like you."

He flipped his silver hair over his shoulder, "Do not count on it."

There was something similar about this woman that reminded him of himself. She was more aloof than he…but the similarities were there.

He contemplated rubbing his temples. Perhaps that would clear his head. Perhaps it was the fact that he had not slept that night that he was thinking that way.

This woman had no distinguishably sincere traits.

Nothing about her seemed authentic.

Unlike…

Sesshoumaru scowled and closed the door behind him.

_Her._

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Sesshoumaru had gone to Inuyasha's house afterwards, his luggage by the door and his brother already out dropping home Kikyou.

He had simply gone to sleep for an hour before heading off in an attempt to go to his office.

He called for a taxi to pick him up.

And as he stepped down onto the sidewalk before the house, the rest was a blur.

The next thing he knew, he was in a cab and his phone was ringing.

The harsh shrill of his cell phone was enough to make him want to smash it against the window of the taxi he was in.

Even though he was minus the hangover, the ringer was still enough to make his fog misted mind pound.

"What?"

His father's voice, responded, "_Normally, I would rebuke your use of tone, however, this is an emergency. Come to the main house. Now._"

Sesshoumaru hung up the phone, uncaring of the fact that his father was probably still talking and so was talking to himself.

He addressed the taxi driver, "Change of plans. I need you to turn around."

The man looked at him through the rear view mirror and then looked at the running meter. Sesshoumaru scowled, "I assure you I have more than enough to cover the fee."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair his arm around his distraught mother as he asked incredulously, "Since when did we have an Aunt?"

Izayoi looked at her son through bloodshot eyes, "Always. She had eloped when we were teenagers. She went Tokyo, while we lived in Chicago. We…hadn't kept in touch after that."

Inuyasha could feel the regret pouring off of her in waves. Regret for not seeing her sister more…regret for not making the effort to…He was not sure what exactly the regret was for, but he knew it was there.

If anything, he felt sorry for the woman. He loved her as a mother, but he pitied her. Her life was but only filled with _regret._

InuTaisho was speaking to a petite brunette who was looking blankly back at him.

Inuyasha frowned, "God... Poor kid."

Izayoi rubbed at her eyes, looking almost nothing like the striking beauty she had hours before. Her eyes were swimming in pained tears and her cheeks were a flushed red, "I-it would have been easier if she hadn't had anyone left behind. And she saw it too…"

Inuyasha sighed and brought his eyes heavenward as his mother latched onto his shirt and cried. Her and InuTaisho were dressed in their pajamas and had been awoken by a caller at the door.

It had been a policeman and their new found niece.

Izayoi's sister and brother-in-law had been involved in a car accident. Both died while the daughter, her niece, had survived.

She was almost completely unharmed save for a few cuts and bruises and the fact that she had displaced her shoulder.

InuTaisho put a paternal hand on the girl's good shoulder only for her to shrink away.

He sighed. It only to be expected, wasn't it? "Well…Come this way. I'll introduce you to your aunt and cousin."

The brunette drifted forward seemingly as if, she were only half there.

Izayoi removed herself from her son and approached the girl, "I'm so sorry," she repeated it over and over, and Inuyasha shrugged off the feelings of déjà vu.

She had been the same apologetic way when she had asked InuTaisho to take her back.

Inuyasha shook his head to remove the thoughts.

There was a ring at the doorbell and Inuyasha hurriedly went to answer it, needing a distraction from his resurfacing thoughts.

As he opened the wide door with an oval translucent patterned glass center, there stood Sesshoumaru.

His older brother questioned without words about what was going on.

Inuyasha, in low tones related his eyes shifting from Sesshoumaru to the brunette, "Mom's sister died yesterday afternoon. Her and her husband. They left behind some kid."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow and followed Inuyasha into the foyer. His brother suddenly appraised him, "Where have you been? You haven't changed your clothes since dinner?"

Sesshoumaru pierced him with a look, "It's none of your concern."

Suddenly the girl turned to them and her eyes lit with some spark of life, "Papa!" She rushed forward and launched herself into Sesshoumaru's arms, not too mindful of her arm, "I thought you left me, papa!"

Izayoi crumbled in InuTaisho's arms, "Rin…that's not…"

Sesshoumaru looked in surprise, as the brunette smiled up at him. She was forcing herself to be hopeful, "Does this mean that momma's coming back too?"

Sesshoumaru took her wrists and moved her some distance from him, "I am not your father."

Rin's eyes abruptly dampened, "No…you're not."

Inuyasha averted his gaze, feeling his heart wrenching with the scene.

Sesshoumaru allowed her to cry on him, her meager form shaking as she sobbed, "Y-you're not…" And without finishing she let out a disheartened cry.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Mr. Higurashi embraced her daughter, "It's so good to have you home." They were in the kitchen. Kagome had insisted on helping her mother out in the kitchen.

Even though her and Souta had had a hearty breakfast, the thought of eating her mother's cooking made her feel as if she had not eaten in days.

Mrs. Higurashi had made French toast with a side of homemade wild berry jam. Her jii-chan, however was given a bowl of miso soup, since he still favored his Japanese heritage.

Sango entered the room and joked accusingly, "How long were you two planning on deserting me? I needed some serious rescuing."

Kagome stuck out her tongue, "Too bad. You really should just admit you like my perverted cousin."

Sango rolled her eyes, "I like him, sure, but I don't need him knowing it. His ego doesn't need another spike."

Besides…that wasn't the only problem anyway.

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head and pouted as she put the French toast onto several plates, "Sango-chan, you're no fun. I want to be a grand-aunt."

Kagome grinned, "I know right! I can't wait to be called Auntie-Kagome."

Sango banged her head against the refrigerator, "You two are mean."

Mrs. Higurashi laughed, "Try honest."

Sango huffed, "I'm not even going to embarrass myself any further. I say, we eat breakfast and then get Kagome unpacked and have some real fun before tomorrow."

Both mother and daughter heartily agreed.

And they did

The rest of the day was filled with trips to and from the shrine to Kagome's apartment and back. With unpacking, laughter and ignoring of fatigue.

And the day past with a blur and Kagome was sleeping in Sango's room as both girls caught up on the gossip and the events each missed during the week.

As Kagome drifted to sleep she remarked, "And I met this guy…"

Sango smiled sleepily and breathed, "Really? Is he cute?"

Kagome nodded against the green pillow, "He was gorgeous…"

The brunette laughed a bit as her eyes fluttered closed, "Did you get a number…?"

"No."

"Do you think you'll see him again?"

Kagome wafted into a stiff dream, "…No…"

-

-

(Tsuki)

A.N. I dislike the idea of ransoms, but they sure as hell work… It was only a trial thing, but I might continue it. I don't know.

No ransom this chapter. It's Easter after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.** Updated. Thanks for reviewing.

**Dedication:** To my grandmother who passed away recently.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

-

-

**Truly Madly Deeply**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Nine_

-

-

_As she reached the sleeping form that was Sesshoumaru, her pale hand reached out to caress the side of his face. She leaned in to kiss him, her lips pressed against his for a moment. _

"_I really did love you, Sesshoumaru, but it has to be this way. What father wants, father gets. And he wants what you have. All of it. And there's really only one way to get it."_

_And the knife was in her hands as she moved to straddle his waist. _

_And the knife rose and plunged deep._

_And the knife rose and plunged deep._

_Again and again._

_Silver met the pale immaculate skin of her spouse and crimson stained the bedding._

_And she fell over him regret washing off of her in waves as his blood spoiled her clothing._

"_Goodbye, Love."_

_And it was over. Kagura sighed, "I wonder if things could have been different… Did this even have any chance of working?"_

_She sighed._

"_If we were truly happy together, this never would have happened, huh?" With a frustrated howl of despair she brought the knife into her own chest._

"_Just end it!"_

_Kagura felt her cheeks moisten as she coughed out blood._

_She twisted the handle deeper into her chest and an eerie smile graced her lips and she seemed to stare into Kagome's eyes.._

_And she went limp._

Kagome awoke her eyes shifting about the room wildly and hurriedly she ran out of bed for the bathroom, her body shaking with sobs.

She collapsed over the toilet and spilled the contents of her stomach into the bowl.

She wiped her mouth on a strip of toilet paper and dropped onto the cool floor.

"God….Why me…?"

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

A short haired woman sat a top a circular table, her legs crossed exposing the length of her milky toned legs.

She was wearing a revealing raven leather dress that matched her short locks. It fell barely to her thigh and was a strapped low v-neck with a yellow sash around her waist. To complete her attire she had sole-less boots and palm-less gloves. She was tying a red ribbon behind her bangs.

She pouted when her bow came out sloppy, "Can you hurry up with your little speech, Kikyou? I need to find a mirror to fix this."

Kikyou walked over to the table, dressed in a more conservative version of Yura's attire. It was a clingy red dress that fell to mid thigh and was an a-line spaghetti strap. Her hair was in a high ponytail a top her head and her gloves went merely to her wrists, while her boots rose to her knees. Her sash was purple.

Kikyou shook with anger and with a wave of her hand, the ribbon erupted in flamed. "I'm sick of your insolence, Yura." Yura gasped and hurriedly yanked the burning fabric off.

Her eyes flamed up as she stared at the other woman. "You stupid bitch, watch the hair!"

Kikyou's eyes smoldered, "Do not take that tone with me! You went out of jurisdiction and you_ murdered_ an innocent family! And what could I do? Sit back and watch! It was all I could to save the girl."

Yura scowled, "This continent should be under my watch! I despise Africa. It's beyond repair. I destroy one demon and ten more take its place. They may be minor, but they're still so many."

Kikyou felt her eyes fill with tears, "My ward is just as overrun with lower level demons and yet I manage! There was no need to kill Inuyasha's aunt. You have no excuse!"

"Ha! Now I see what this is about…It's amazing that Kaede puts up with your infatuation with that human. It's a disgusting display. To think you're even shaming yourself by calling yourself his fiancé!"

Kikyou's hands moved in front of her and her bow appeared in her lithe fingers. Her eyes narrowed. "I dare you to utter another word about my relationship with him. I will make you wish you were never graced with immortality."

Yura backed down from the subject, only to return to defending her actions, "I can better keep Sesshoumaru away from the wind witch! That accident is more than you've done! What the hell can a _dream_ do? The girl does not even remember who she dreams about to make matters worse!"

Kikyou drew back on the string fully prepared to fire, "And now you question my methods?"

The air in the room swirled and a gnarled woman appeared in the center of it. A white strip of cloth was wrapped around her right eye. She raised her hand to terminate the argument and Kikyou gasped, and dropped her weapon. She quickly moved into a kneel, her bow and arrow evaporating into the tension thick air, "Kaede-sama!"

Yura merely inclined her head. "Greetings, Kaede-same."

The elder woman's lips were set in a frown. "I will not have any violence between you two."

Kikyou stood then, frustration evident in her stance and looking ready to shed tears, "But she entered my territory! She killed two people for no reason! It would have been three had I not stepped in and even then I'm sure that girl is emotionally good as dead!" Her heart wrenched in thought.

Yura rolled her eyes, "They were expendable! Rin will keep Sesshoumaru on a short leash."

Kaede looked upon Yura with cool eyes, "I will warn you one last time. Return to where you belong. This is Kagura's situation to handle."

Yura grew angry, "But if she can't make a few sacrifices, then Naraku will be in higher positions of power because of her."

Kaede narrowed her good eye, slipping her hands into the sleeves of her white yukata. "Kikyou has my trust that she will handle this situation with fewer casualties than you could ever manage."

Yura crossed her arms, "I'm calling for a reassignment."

Kikyou narrowed her eyes and hissed, "It is fine by me. It always ends the same."

Kaede pursed her lips slightly and closed her eye for a moment.

Five tongues of smoke appeared in the room and one by one five men and women came into view.

The first was a red haired woman. Her turquoise eyes looked upon the scene with curiosity. She was wearing a strapless v-neck that went down to her ankles and matched her eyes. Her gloves rose to her elbows and her boots went up to her ankles. A white sash was tied around her waist. She knelt when she saw Kaede.

The elder woman greeted her with a nod, "Ayame."

The second was a short raven haired man with a cross like blue mark on his forehead. His eyes were an entrancing navy color and he was simply adorned in a pair of purple hamakas. His hair was braided down his bare muscular back.

"Bankotsu."

He bowed in sight of the woman.

The third and fourth were both males. The first had deep coal colored eyes and lengthy triangular markings below his eyes, while the second had piercing ice blue eyes. Both had raven hair. The latter had brown hamakas the color of rich cinnamon that contrasted with the pale dandelion yellow that the first adorned.

"Jakotsu, Kouga."

They both genuflected.

The last was a man in age equal to Kaede.

The level of his senility however –it was a par that Kaede undoubtedly would not reach any time soon.

He gave proof of that when the smoke cleared and he stood there fast asleep. He unlike the other men was wearing a forest green vest that matched his hamakas.

Kaede rubbed her forehead as the men stifled laughs. The two of them carried him towards the table and Ayame pulled out a chair for him to sit in. Yura rolled her eyes at the display not in the mood for the old man's antics.

Kaede moved over to the man, "Toutousai."

He snapped awake with a murmur, "Ah Kaede-san. What brings you to Antarctica?"

Kaede sighed and gestured for everyone to sit, "We have something to discuss, I'm afraid."

Kikyou sat across the table from Yura who glowered at her as she moved to the chair.

Ayame sighed, "Three guesses as to who is the cause of this, huh, Yura?"

There was a collective group of frustrated groans.

Yura folded her hands in front of her, "I deserve North America. I can better it more than I can anywhere else."

Jakotsu rubbed his brow in annoyance, "Look, Yura, first off, cover up all that," He gestured towards the upper half of her dress, "so I can actually look in your direction and stop wasting everyone's time. There's only so long I should stay away from Asia."

Yura opened her mouth to say something, but Kaede interrupted her.

Kaede nodded, "Jakotsu is correct." She waved her hand in Yura's direction and her dress morphed into a black sleeveless turtleneck dress. "About both statements." She gave Yura a look, "While I give leisure with what you wear outside of my sight…when in my sight I'd like everyone to uphold a little modesty. Now begin the voting. Who, based not on personality, but on past accomplishments, should take over that continent?"

Kouga pursed his lips. "I don't see why we need to keep having this argument. Kaede chose us based on what she thought would be most beneficial for demonic control. If Kikyou was thought to be the best for getting rid of North America's demons then that should be respected. I refuse to go against what she has set up."

Ayame crossed her arms, "Agreed. Kikyou has been fine ever since she joined the ranks. Let her stay in charge. Naraku is the only real problematic demon they've really had in awhile that has—."

Yura clenched her fists, "But he is able to create incarnates with powers that—"

Bankotsu finished for her, "Have been no problem for Kikyou to handle. Naraku has not caused that much trouble under her watch."

"Then why not dispose of Naraku if she's so powerful? If Kagura gets her hand in Sesshoumaru's family, he'd have so many assets that'd benefit him. How is she not able to destroy the source?!"

"To see what he's truly up too." Everyone turned towards Toutousai, save for Kikyou. "For all she knows, he could want her to try that. Naraku is one of the most manipulative demons we've ever come across, and sending Kikyou into this situation is the wisest. You are making an assumption that all Naraku really wants is Sesshoumaru's money when for all we known it could be something worse. That he wants more power is an assumption. While it's the only one we have at the moment, we should keep an open mind. With your head strong personality, you would doom that continent in a _heartbeat_."

Yura sighed in resignation, "Fine. I'll stop trying to shirk my responsibilities. My apologies, Kikyou."

She opened her palm and a red skull appeared in her hand. Her dress returned to its previous state. Her pink eyes glowed and within seconds she was replaced by a pillar of smoke.

Kaede clasped her hands together, "That solves that for another decade or so." She rubbed her temples, "Perhaps it was wrong of me to place her in charge of an area that requires her to feel compassion?"

Ayame grinned, "I don't think it's possible for you to be wrong Kaede." She stood and as she did, a large white wolf joined her side, "Come on, Grandpa. Back to Europe." She closed her eyes and she was replaced with smoke before anyone could blink.

Jakotsu followed next with his machete resembling sword. His hamakas were replaced by a lavender and green kimono. Bankotsu brought his banyruu and left simultaneously as Kouga changed his attire. His hamakas disappeared in favor of fur and armor. He like Ayame left with wolves.

Toutousai blinked, "And Jakotsu is the homosexual? That one just went off in a skirt! Is that the Australian custom to wear that much fur?"

Kikyou laughed lightly, "I can always count on you to cheer me up Toutousai." He winked and left on a cow. Kikyou was able to see his bulging eyes closing as lengthy face tilted as he fell asleep before he disappeared behind the smoke.

Kikyou smiled and turned to Kaede. "Yura is a valuable asset, but her disregard for humanity needs to be worked on. But I don't understand why she wishes to usurp my position."

Kaede turned to leave merely saying, "Do not worry about Yura now. You have that mess she caused to straighten out."

Kikyou nodded, "It pains me to think of what that girl is going through."

The woman placed a wrinkled hand on her shoulder, "Do you wish for me to use my eyes to see what happens to her."

The raven haired woman shook her head, "I'm confident that she'll get through this. She has a wonderful family to depend on." Kikyou smiled in thought of Inuyasha.

Kaede sighed, "Speaking of which…We must have a talk about that later."

The raven haired woman nodded somberly, "Yes."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Sango awoke to Kagome finishing making breakfast as she spoke with Kohaku. Kagome was helping him with his homework in between the process.

She had showered and gotten ready before entering the kitchen to be in time to help set the table and serve the food.

Sango let out a whistle, "Still the queen of multitasking I see." Seeing her friend dressed, she asked, "When did you wake up?"

Kagome stuck out her tongue, "A week can't rid me of my multitasking prowess." She pretended to look at the clock. She already knew that it read six thirty. "I've been up for like an hour."

'Since two in the morning,' she mentally corrected herself.

Sango yawned, "You must have slept well the night before then. We were up until eleven or so."

The raven haired girl winked, "I sleep well everywhere, Sango."

Kohaku snorted, "That's how you know her and Souta are related." Sango laughed as Kagome smacked him lightly on his head.

They had all been talking in low tones as they ate because Sango and Kohaku's father was still sleeping. He did not have to wake up for another hour. Like Kagome, they were raised in a household run by a single parent. Neither situation lacked any function or love that the missing spouse was to provide, however.

As they ate they kept up a constant stream of chatter. Kagome sighed, "I always feel nervous during the first day. Do you think I look alright?"

Kohaku blushed, "I think you look fine." Sango hid a smile. Her younger brother had a small crush on her best friend that Kagome failed to notice.

Said person grinned and ruffled his hair, "Thanks, Kohaku. I wanted to go for something that would help me relate to them." So she had borrowed Sango's Pink Panther print skirt and a white polo. She had tied a pink ribbon in her hair to complete the look.

Sango winked, "Well it won't be hard since you act the same age as your kids." She giggled, "Seriously though…You're lucky, I have to be all business." She pouted at the navy suit jacket she wore over her white tank and jacket matching skirt. "Oh! Did I tell you that Kohaku will be joining me in the office for the next month or so? He wants to major in Psychology."

Kagome patted him on the back, "Well good luck with that, Kohaku-chan! I'll probably be stopping by to visit since I'm at the school for that job I told you about yesterday."

Sango stood to wrap up a plate of food for her father before she grabbed her car keys. Alright guys…Let's head over to pick up Souta and head to school."

Souta had been too exhausted to pack an overnight pack let alone get everything he needed for school together.

Kagome mentally chuckled, 'I guess that's one difference between us.'

At least she could run on zero sleep…

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair. "Is it okay to just let her start school?" His mother only sighed, "If it's what she wants to do, I don't want to say no."

InuTaisho spoke up then, "If this is her way of recovering, then it's fine Inuyasha. It's only going to get harder with the funeral. We should be as accommodating as possible for as long as she needs us to be."

His son ran a hand through his hair, "But this thing she has for Sesshoumaru is bothering me. Mom showed me a picture of her father and Sess does not bare any real resemblance to him."

Izayoi smiled, "I think it's sweet that Sesshoumaru letting her be so close to him. I'm quite envious."

InuTaisho cleared his throat and changed the subject, "Shall we have her things moved in with him then? He has more than enough space."

Inuyasha shook his head, "But Sesshoumaru lives in the middle of nowhere—" His mother made a motion to contradict him, but Inuyasha held up a hand and continued, "Nowhere that she knows. Her parents had only recently come here from abroad, so the kid can't really know much about this place other than what she's used to."

InuTaisho frowned, "You make an interesting point."

Izayoi sighed. "My sister was so close and yet I never knew." She paused a moment, squelching her regret. "But that aside, we're at a very serious crossroad. It's either uproot Sesshoumaru for Rin or Rin for Sesshoumaru."

Said son chose then to walk into the room and into their conversation. "There is no crossroad. The latter will suffice for now."

Izayoi looked relieved. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru…Really."

With a nod he left the study, "I will move in with Inuyasha this afternoon."

His younger brother placed his face in his hands, "Oh God….There goes my sex life—" Izayoi and InuTaisho took on looks of disgust and both parents set out to reprimand Inuyasha, but he continued embarrassedly, "that I never even had in the first place. Heh…"

He cleared his throat and stood to leave, his cheeks a deep crimson.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Rin smiled as she one handedly adjusted her green district uniform, "Sesshoumaru-sama, would you mind driving me to school? It's the first day and I'm a little nervous."

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples but grabbed his keys.

This would probably would make him late for an off site appointment he had with an associate.

He was dressed in a pair of black slacks and an ice blue button up sleeveless shirt. His hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"Do not make this a habitual occurrence."

Rin nodded sadly, "Right."

She followed Sesshoumaru out of the house and walked down the driveway with him toward Inuyasha's car.

Rin waited for Sesshoumaru to unlock the door before she slipped into the car. She reached over with her right arm to put on her seatbelt but suddenly began to shake. She let out an anguished scream triggered by realizing where she was.

"They're gone!"

Sesshoumaru sighed before reaching over to the girl to stop her from moving so violently and firmly telling her, "You are going to injure yourself further."

Rin rubbed at her eyes and latched onto the arm that Sesshoumaru had extended.

"Please don't leave me too…"

Sesshoumaru let out a lengthy breath as Rin stared into his eyes. He detached her and she seemed frightened for a moment.

He sighed one again, "I will not leave."

Rin asked hoarsely, "Do you promise?"

Sesshoumaru started the car and looking at her fragile form, he could only nod. Rin rubbed her eyes and tried once again to put her seatbelt on.

Sesshoumaru reached over and put it on for her. "But I am not your father. Do not make me his replacement."

Rin looked away from his gaze, "I-I know…"

The silver haired man gave her a ghost of a smile, "However, I will still be there for you as your cousin."

Rin smiled, "As long as you're here, I'm happy. Thank you, Sesshoumaru-san." She looked up at him with watery eyes, "Can I please have a hug?"

Sesshoumaru after a moment, reached over and mindful of her injuries, awkwardly wrapped his arms around her.

"Than you…"

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**A.N.** R&R


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.** Updated. Thanks for reviewing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

-

-

**Truly Madly Deeply**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Ten_

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

Sesshoumaru entered the spacious living room to drop off the last batch of essential items he would need to stay with his brother. Though, he would have to stock up on Advil.

Maybe he would make a stop at the convenience store after work.

His silver haired brother opened a box with a knife from the kitchen.

Inuyasha rubbed his temples, "I only have one rule if you're going to live here, Sesshoumaru. So pay attention, bro." He stared his brother dead in the eye. "Make breakfast."

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "Do I look like I come with an apron?"

Inuyasha groaned, "But Sessshoumarrruuu…. I thought you got all the culinary skills! That's the only reason I agreed to keeping you around."

Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall of the room they were in, "I order and or eat a packaged breakfast each morning."

Inuyasha sighed, "That sucks." He then held up a finger, "Okay then the new rule is: The second door on the left is Kikyou's. So it's off limits."

Sesshoumaru gave his brother a look, "She has a room here as well?"

Inuyasha nodded nonchalantly, "And I have one at her house. I'm there more than I am over here, even though it's so far away."

Sesshoumaru snorted, "I never expected you to get engaged. Let alone to a living woman."

His brother scowled and gave Sesshoumaru a dirty look, "You're so jealous I can taste it!"

A finely shaped brow rose. "Jealous?"

Sesshoumaru let an arrogant smile spread across his lips. "There were two things wrong with that sentence. The day I feel an ounce of jealousy towards another is the day hell freezes over. The second: since when were emotions edible?"

Inuyasha snorted and went into the kitchen to put away some of the dishes Sesshoumaru brought with him. They would need them since Inuyasha would no longer be living by himself.

Sesshoumaru found some of his medical books and went in search of Inuyasha's book case. It was a tall cherry wood bookcase with five shelves which were stocked with serious and non serious works. The book case had well placed gold leaf trimming and was situated at a juncture in the living room wall.

On his way to the kitchen he picked up another of the many cardboard boxes that littered the floor. He recognized it instantly as one of Rin's.

He picked it up and after confirming it was empty, he put it under his arm and moved to throw it out.

Rin's things had already been settled in and she had taken the last available bed room—the attic. Of course it had had to be fixed up slightly, so she had stayed with the Taishos for a week. She would start staying with them officially starting that day.

Inuyasha had even connived his way into getting Sesshoumaru to helping him make a special lunch as a welcome.

Inuyasha sighed abruptly, "But seeing as I didn't know that you were just as inept as I am…" He cringed, "We need to learn how to cook, don't we?"

Sesshoumaru unexpectedly nodded, "I suppose we do… The girl is probably used to home cooked meals."

His brother sighed, "Yeah… I really feel bad for her, Sess. Can we really take care of her?"

There was a rustle in the closet as Sesshoumaru went to get his coat from the closet.

"Come with me to pick up a few things…"

He could skip work for today…

Inuyasha grabbed a coat with a grin, "Let me call Kikyou. I'm guessing she can help."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kikyou laid stiffly on her fiancé's bed looking through pictures of the two of them together.

She had been watching over Sesshoumaru since Naraku was spawned. Naraku had taken a passive attachment to the elder brother, so she had done the same. Perhaps it was fate that she and Inuyasha fell in love.

But fate could not make this right.

Kikyou jumped when she heard a blaring ring in her head. She sighed and with a wave of her hand a cell phone appeared in her hand. She flipped it open. "Hello?"

"_Kik-chan! Do us a favor and meet us at that bookstore you like so much. We need help with something…_"

Kikyou smiled slightly, "Who's 'we'?"

Inuyasha seemed to mumble something into the phone as if he were embarrassed, "_Mmmyrbbbrthur…_"

Kikyou rose from the bed and as she did her red attire shifted into something street worthy. The dress elongated and wrapped around her legs, to become black jeans. Her odd boots turned into sneakers and the gloves became red sleeves that attached to what was left of her dress.

She brought her hair down and exited his room, her lips upturning further.

"I didn't quite catch that…"

"_Mybrother…_"

Kikyou laughed as she walked out of her apartment a purse appearing at her side, which she promptly grasped. "I'm guessing that you're saying that Sesshoumaru's with you. But before you affirm that, let me just say… You caught me at a good time. One of my girl friends took me out to lunch near there, so I'm a few minutes away."

She could feel Inuyasha grin, "_Great… See you there._"

Kikyou inwardly sighed, "Bye."

The raven haired girl visualized the area she knew that Inuyasha was talking about and found a café close by.

Within seconds she was in the café's bathroom. She emerged from the room unseen and walked into the front of the store. She stood in line and ordered a small caramel latte to go and left once she got it.

Kikyou hurriedly walked to the bookstore and got there just as Inuyasha did. They had just stepped out of the car as Kikyou came into view.

They looked awkward standing side by side looking as if they clearly weren't used to being out in public together.

Inuyasha embraced her immediately and Sesshoumaru extended his hand politely.

It was odd that she was actually speaking to the subject of so much chaos. She normally kept off the scenes or stuck to using her influence through secondary contacts.

That was ironically how she met Inuyasha.

Said person made out as if he was telling some sort of secret as he drew her closer.

Kikyou obligingly moved in. "We're trying to get some chick stuff for Rin. We thought you could help."

Kikyou feigned confusion, "Rin?"

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples and drawled, "You thought this out quite well. I'm impressed."

Inuyasha sheepishly looked at Kikyou, "She's our cousin. Her parents were killed in a car crash eight days ago."

Kikyou let the pain she felt for the situation wash over her face, "I'm so sorry…What do you need help with?"

Sesshoumaru answered for his brother, "Everything…"

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagura felt slightly nervous for some reason as she walked into the hospital she knew that Sesshoumaru worked at.

She was carrying a bag with take out she had just picked up. She was hoping that Sesshoumaru would prefer it to hospital food.

The pink eyed woman sauntered into the hospital in a sleeveless collared fitted denim dress and a straw hat that matched her sandals.

She received looks as she walked up to the receptionist's desk but they were firmly ignored.

Kagura impatiently tapped the desk to get the young girl at the desk's attention, "Miss?"

The girl looked up at her, "Yes?"

"Page Mr. Taisho for me. I brought him lunch."

She cocked her head to the side, "Are you sure he's expecting you?"

Kagura's temper flared a bit, "I'm _sure_ that that's none of your concern, so just do as I asked."

A sigh came from behind the desk and the girl picked up a phone, she dialed in a few numbers and when someone picked up on the other line, she asked, "Hi, do you know if Dr. Taisho is in today?"

A slightly pleased look came over her face and she put down the phone poorly hiding a smile, "He switched shifts with another doctor." She folded her hands over the papers on her desk and whispered, "That's why people plan ahead."

Kagura's brows rose.

He switched shifts the day she decided to make the first move and talk to him again.

Kagura closed her eyes in barely concealed annoyance and mentally screamed.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Rin had managed to keep up appearance for a good week. She was a little more volatile than usual and was sparking more conflict than she wanted. Especially in her archery club, though.

She had insisted on participating in using the targets despite her shoulder because it calmed her.

However, every time someone spoke to her, she just snapped at or unknowingly insulted them. She had trouble expressing herself before the accident, but now it was even worse. She would constantly say the wrong things and word statements wrong.

She sighed.

The only one who was somewhat exempt from it was Souta. She tried her hardest to put on her happiest face for him, because he had helped her so much doing their summer course.

Anyone else was a free target, though.

But then again she had not slept in three days straight. Not since the funeral…

Rin hurriedly rushed into the bathroom and emerged herself in a stall not caring to make sure that the bathroom was empty.

She leaned against the lime green wall and felt nauseous.

Tears pricked at her eyes.

"Why'd they have to leave me? I can't do this without my parents. I can't…"

The bell signaling the start of her next class rang and Rin slowly straightened up and left. She missed the stall two doors down from her creak open and the short haired girl who stepped out from it.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome rubbed her head as she sat at her desk and waited for two thirty to come by but wishing it wouldn't.

She had seen her murder her husband…she had seen her buckle under the pressure and then murdered her self… she had seen a malicious looking piercing crimson eyes in a baboon belt… she had seen her kill him so many times… she herself had even been attacked twice.

But all traces of all her dreams always evaporated once she woke up. All that stayed behind was her lack of sleep and the frightening feeling that chilled her spine.

And the archery club was not making anything better.

She barely got through her kindergarteners while keeping a smile on her face—but once she went to the high school, it was like the girls and boys had it out for her.

Half of them could not shoot and the ones that could spent most of their time chatting. But all of them made it clear that they were not doing archery because they wanted to.

To make matters even worse the best one there was a long haired brunette with a horrible attitude.

"_Am I well enough to participate? Unless you're blind, you can easily see that I can still manage a bow even in a sling."_

Kagome's cell phone alarm went off and she shut it off as she exited the classroom, locking it behind her.

"_I've been doing archery every since I could hold a bow. I don't need you to correct my posture! It's good enough to put to shame everyone here, so go help someone who actually needs it."_

Kagome descended the steps that led into the parking lot.

"_Make yourself useful and pick up the stray arrows! I told you that I didn't need your help…"_

As she pulled up into the high school's parking lot she decided to pay a visit to Sango's office. Kagome felt tears prick her eyes as she made her way up the flight of stairs that would take her to the second floor and make her way down the winding corridor to the student counselor's office.

She was just so sick of everything!

Kagome opened the door and was happy to find Sango sitting at her desk writing a report.

The raven haired girl bit her bottom lip, "I need to talk to you Sango."

Sango smiled and as she finished one last sentence she said, "Pull up a chair! I always have time for you, Kagome-chan. …Hey are you alright?" She had looked up and what greeted her was a nervous wreck that in no way looked like her Kagome.

Kagome did not take her offer and paced the floor. "No, I'm not. I haven't really slept in two weeks, Sango. I get four hours nightly on a good day and I-I feel like I'm about to snap!"

Sango stopped writing completely and stood, "Kagome?"

"Sango I don't know what to do... I just keep having this dream—n-no it's a nightmare!"

Her friend moved closer to Kagome and held out her arms as an invitation to embrace her. "Calm down, Kagome! Tell me what's going on."

Kagome moved towards the rectangular window and leaned against the pearl colored frame in a defeated pose. She shook her head as in declination of the offer.

"I don't know what to do, Sango!"

Sango ran her hands through her hair, "Calm down, Kagome-chan. Just do that for me and I'll help you with everything else."

She was hysterical and she knew it, "Don't tell me to calm down! This guy is about to die..."

Her sentence hung open as the back of her legs knocked into the ledge of the window and lunged her backwards into open space.

Sango rushed forward and grabbed her arms. She threw herself backwards and they rolled onto the carpeted office floor.

The brunette wrapped her arms around the shaking form that was her friend.

Kagome hugged her back, "I'm dreaming about the murder-suicide of two people… But I-I don't know who they are, Sango-chan and I don't know what the _hell_ is wrong with me! I'm at my breaking point and I can't take it anymore. If I see him die one more time, I don't think I'll be able to take it!"

Sango closed her eyes, "You've been going through this all by yourself for that long? God, Kagome…Why didn't you say something? I could have helped you, Kagome-cha! It's my job—"

Kagome's eyes suddenly snapped open and she detached herself reluctantly from Sango, "I have to look over the archers. Can you drive Souta home? He hates waiting for me to pick him up."

Sango sighed and nodded, "I'm going to pick up some sleeping pills for you. Stay over at my house tonight. I really don't want to see you alone after the window incident."

Kagome laughed despite herself, "Thanks a lot, Sango…"

Sango smiled a bit, "No problem."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"Sesshoumaru-san, I think we should head back. High school club practices end at five. It's three thirty now and knowing Inuyasha's habits, the only homemade thing in your house is probably the Okaa-san's Homemade Lemonade mix in your pantry."

Sesshoumaru raised his brows, "You know him so well and you still agree to be his fiancé. I suppose that could be chalked up to another mystery of life."

Inuyasha scowled, "Your envy's showin' again, bro."

Kikyou hid a smile and Sesshoumaru ignored the comment, half tempted to reiterate his claims on the impossibility of being jealous, "I need to stop by the hospital to pick up files I had needed to this morning."

He seemed to think something through for a moment, "I will request a ride home from a resident."

Inuyasha gave his brother a look, "You're the reason why I didn't finish my residency."

He pulled out his car keys as they exited the athletics store. Inuyasha had long assumed when a box of arrows was delivered to his house, that the girl was interested in archery.

So they had purchased a target that could be set up in the back yard. She wouldn't have that much expanse to shoot from, but it was something. "Besides," Inuyasha had added as they pushed aside the rest of the day's purchases to make room for the target box, "it would give her something to do when her shoulder heals."

Sesshoumaru relinquished the front seat to Kikyou seeing as how he would only be in the car for no more than five minutes.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"Did you hear about the couple that passed away last week? They were her folks apparently! The last name sounded familiar but I didn't make the connection until I heard her in the bathroom, mumbling something about her parents leaving her… That being I don't see how she can act so high and mighty. She's an orphan!"

"Can you believe her? She's running around, not even pretending at least to mourn when her parents are dead! It's so disgusting…"

"Are you serious?" There came a cruel laugh. "I bet her parents were happy to leave her. She's so much of a brat; I think I'd rather die than live in the same house as her!"

"You know a kid's some form of rotten if their parents would rather end their life then raise them!"

Kagome felt herself boil with anger, "What the hell is going on?"

Three girls had ganged around Rin. There was a dark blue eyed brunette with a pixie cut, a wavy haired girl with milk chocolate eyes, and a raven haired girl with shoulder length black hair with midnight streaks.

All three of them looked surprised to see her. They soundlessly gaped at her. The one closest to her spoke up, "Ms. Higurashi… We thought you weren't coming…"

Kagome's frowned, "Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri—I'll repeat my question: What the hell is going on?"

Ayumi spoke up, with a sheepish blush, "She's been giving us attitude all week, Miss Higurashi. She's snapped at you countless times and she's undermined our skills countless times during practices."

Eri nodded regaining her bravado as she shoved Rin against the wall that led into the target fields. "It's been pissing me off all week seeing her going around as if she's so wonderful just because she skipped a year!"

Kagome slipped in between them and in front of Rin, "Touch her one more time and I'll make sure all three of you get suspended."

Rin stared blankly up at Kagome as the raven haired girl glared at the three, "I don't know who exactly gave you the idea that you could not only abuse another student, but tell her that her parents died just so that they would have nothing to do with her!"

Yuka scowled, "But didn't you hear all the crap she was spewing? She's been bad mouthing you all week!"

"Then let me handle that!"

"Why are you sticking up for that parentless little bitch?!"

"Are you honestly attacking the fact that she lost her parents? My father died when I was younger—are you going to say it was so he wouldn't have to raise me?" Kagome felt her anger swell to indescribable levels and a few tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. "You don't know what she's dealing with! Don't you dare assume that it's a wound that you're free to throw salt at!"

Ayumi knit her brows with a scowl, "Stop treating her like the victim! If she's so tormented, then why not take a leave of absence? With that attitude, she wouldn't be missed!"

Before Kagome could help herself, she brought her palm against the girl's cheek. Ayumi looked at the woman with widened eyes and Kagome rubbed her temples as she coolly said, "I expect not only a letter of resignation from each of you but an apology and don't be surprised when you three are given a suspension. You are free to join other clubs, but I don't want to see you disgracing this one with your presence."

The three looked as if they were about to argue with her, but the look Kagome gave them was enough to make them squelch their anger. "Don't even think of talking back to me."

She clenched her fists. "Losing a parent at such an age is the worst pain you could possibly feel! The next time I hear you picking on her, I won't be this lenient. While she was in the wrong for what she said, you three took this further than you should have. Now leave my sight."

The three avoided her gaze as they walked away from her.

Kagome sighed and turned her head to look at Rin who had taken to leaving against Kagome's back. She was shaking viciously and her eyes were overfilling with tears.

She looked surprised to find them there as she touched her cheek.

Kagome wrapped her arms around the girl, mindful of her shoulder.

"I'm guessing everyone else left when they realized there was no one keeping them here." Kagome sighed, "Let me take you home…"

"Y-you really lost your father…?"

"…When I was a younger, yes."

"I'm sorry… For everything—I don't know what's wrong with me. I-I'm so sorry." Her body wracked with sobs and Kagome stroked her hair and let her cry. She felt tears of her own trail down her cheeks as she listened to the agonized wails that she herself had emitted not so long ago.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

As Inuyasha pulled into his driveway he quickly noted the unfamiliar car parked in front of his house. "Is Sesshoumaru home already?"

Kikyou unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out of the car, "I doubt he could have gotten home first. We just dropped him off."

She furrowed her brows together and Inuyasha did not even bother locking his car as he moved protectively in front of Kikyou and over to his porch. Seated there was a haggard looking young woman and Rin.

They had fallen asleep leaning on each other.

Kikyou came out from Inuyasha's back and looked the girl over, "Kagome Higurashi?"

Her fiancé looked at her in confusion, "You know her?" She put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and he became still. His eyes drifted close and Kikyou touched his forehead. As he drifted into a deep slumber, Kikyou brought her attention to Kagome.

Kikyou walked towards her and kneeled to embrace her. She closed her eyes as she touched her head, "Why do you look so worn?"

Her eyes snapped open in surprise and she frowned harshly as she turned away...ashamed.

She was a hypocrite.

Kikyou closed her eyes again.

To implant dreams was a difficult process. Artificial dreams not only had parasitic features, but they were fastidious with their choice of hosts. Once in a host, even though they had to follow the guides of their creation, they were almost free willed.

She had had no control over who the dreams went to…

When they had picked this girl she could not change that. But she could have paid more attention to how the dreams were reacting in her.

There had only been one time that she had entered her dream state, but it had not been for examinational means. She had probably then amplified the problem.

Kikyou felt ill.

And she had accused of Yura as acting so tactless and thoughtless, while she herself had been too preoccupied with her guise of being a part of humanity.

Kikyou moved Kagome back to how she was. These dreams were not what she wanted.

They were not supposed to appear so graphically.

Something had corrupted it.

And then Kikyou knew immediately who had tampered with the implanted dreams.

She could feel his presence on the seeded visions.

As Kikyou started the process of eradicating the dreams, she glanced at Inuyasha. She quickly looked away.

Admittedly she had felt above humankind. She was an immortal being that could do things they could not. Things that they could only dream of doing… And had she wanted to, she could end any of their lives as long as she said that it was for a greater purpose.

But then she really saw the big picture…

And she realized that they would forever have something she would never have.

They were capable of having love that could outlast her eternal existence.

And she was not.

-

-

(Tsuki)

A.N. Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Yes, I know I've been gone forever and a day, but I lost my grandma in June and life went totally down hill from there

Yes, I know I've been gone forever and a day, but such is life. Okay… So I totally need to recap what's going on, huh?

So here's what we know so far: Sesshoumaru is unknowingly the victim of some plot devised by Naraku. Kagura is also involved as well, and her current job is to get close to Sesshoumaru. Kikyou's job in response to that is to stop whatever the heck Naraku is planning. Her method for doing that: Working indirectly through Kagome by sending out visions of what COULD happen and what they think will happen.

Yura, sick of her own job, meddled in Kikyou's and ended up killing Rin's parents to give Sesshoumaru a distraction when it looked like Kagura was getting too close. And after the series of events in the last chapter both Kikyou and Kagome meet and then in turn, Kikyou realizes something dastardly. She finds that Kagome's dreams have been corrupted by Naraku and have almost driven her off the edge do to the graphic murders and sleep deprivations! Dun dun duuuum!

Okay… We all set? (Thank you, btw for reviewing and for still reading this, even though I barely get a chance to update.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

-

-

**Truly Madly Deeply**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Eleven_

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

For the first the first time since she had become aware of Naraku's existence, Kikyou was worried. She was one of the finest Kaede had—all modesty aside. So if she was worried then there was definitely something wrong.

She gently cradled Kagome's head in her own arms and brushed her fingers across Kagome's skull.

He was dangerous and malicious and somehow, he knew of her interaction in this affair.

Kikyou suddenly shuddered, "Perhaps I should just make Inuyasha forget he ever met me." She sighed. 'That was probably impossible now though.'

She had engrained herself too deeply within his life. There had not been a day that she had not been in since she met him and erasing herself would practically be as if she had erased months from his life.

Erasing herself would completely mess things up for him…

Kikyou suddenly felt disgusted with herself.

That was s a lie.

She could easily adjust it so that she never existed and his life would continue regardless of what he didn't remember.

Hell she could even break things off in person…

But she was a coward. A selfish coward who had tasted a hint of what love was and did not want to go back to an empty existence without it. She did not want to know—or rather _admit_ that she was irreplaceable in Inuyasha's life. That he could move on and forget her. That it was possible to erase in him what they had. That thought shook her to the core.

Because no matter what he forgot, she would remember. His—Their memories would always be alive in her and it killed her, the idea that they weren't something that was as a part of Inuyasha as they were for her. Not that she blamed him for that.

Or perhaps Yura had been correct and she needed to resign from this world. Kouga was moving along in ranks as well as Jakotsu… Perhaps they—

But there she was. Running again.

Kikyou suddenly took a look at Kagome. She sighed, "She looks so young."

_I wish I hadn't dragged her into this mess…_

That was probably why Kikyou couldn't give up this case. She had screwed up. Anyone with eyes could see that. Not only had she put her own personal feelings first, she had endangered the life of an innocent girl…

Kikyou's eyes glowed white for a moment and tendrils of black began to sift from Kagome's skull.

It had taken her almost ten minutes to correct the problem and when the artificial dream completely relinquished its hold on the raven haired girl in from of her, it emerged as a black translucent ball of spiking energy. The inky black mist inside the orb dissipated with a sizzle at her contact.

She was left with a clear orb that was tinged pink. Inside it played a simple scenario, that merely showed Kagura before it shifted to an image of Sesshoumaru. The dream was supposed to incite feelings of worry for the latter's safety and create unease about Kagura. Looking back on it now, she had half assed the original goal.

But at the time she had just wanted someone who could play back up when she was too preoccupied with existing

Kikyou sighed and looked away, ashamed at what she had done.

"To make such a foolish mistake." She let a scowl mar her normally tranquil expression.

Kikyou looked at the orb in her hand and touched her forehead to it. The content of the orb changed and it glowed a bright blue.

Surrounding the orb was a thin layer of yellow.

Naraku could just try and alter this. It would certainly be one hell of a challenge… She placed the orb in front of Kagome and relinquished her hold on it. It slowly drifted down until in had been absorbed into Kagome's torso. The girl stirred a bit, but did not wake up.

Kikyou smiled slightly, "A small token of apology for my carelessness."

She walked over to where Inuyasha stood and after a moment of berating herself, she lightly touched Inuyasha's forehead once again and he emerged from his suspended state as if he had never entered it in the first place.

"She a friend of yours?" He continued his questioning without missing a beat.

Kikyou shook her head and on the spot remarked, "I recognized her from H. I. Elementary. A friend of mine used to have a daughter in her class that used to always talk about her."

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head and blinked, "Pretty young kid…Wish my teach' looked like that when I was back in grade school. I just had an old hag of a nun who beat us with freakin' rulers! Nun my ass—that lady's going straight to hell!" He exclaimed the last sentence in indignation.

Kikyou smiled and ran a hand through his hair, "How traumatizing for you…"

Inuyasha grinned, "Nah, I got over it cause every Mischief Night me and a couple of friends would get her back by egging and TP-ing her house."

She frowned, "Your tone implies that you that habit extends into the present…am I correct?"

Inuyasha pretended to whistle innocently. "Let me get these girls inside. They both look exhausted…"

Kikyou nodded, "If you take Kagome, I should be able to manage Rin."

Inuyasha nodded and soon he had hefted the raven haired girl into his arms. "Where do you want me to leave her?"

Kikyou spoke slowly, "Sesshoumaru's room is still pretty bare, right?" Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah he isn't really the decorating type. Why do you ask? Don't tell me…you want me…_her_? In _his_ room?" He seemed a bit incredulous as Kikyou picked up Rin.

"She'll be waking up in a room that's not hers. The less in the room, color wise, the less there is to over-stimulate her senses and frighten her."

Although Kikyou had taken away the dreams, she did not have the time to completely ebb away all the traces of fear in the girl's thin frame. It would do her better to not see anything to cause her alarm when she woke up.

She wasn't completely certain how frayed the girl's nerves actually were and how much shock her poor body could handle.

Inuyasha nodded, "I suppose that makes sense." But he couldn't help but wonder if he should mention that she would be sharing his bed with twenty some odd stuffed animals he had purchased to give later to Rin. (Incidentally hadn't mentioned that tidbit to Sesshoumaru either…) He shrugged it off instead to ask, "You okay with carrying Rin?" Kikyou smoothly lifted up the younger girl with what Inuyasha could only deem as ease.

He snorted, "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Kikyou smiled.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Sesshoumaru exited the hospital the keys to one of his intern's convertible in his hands. He probably would have been in a better mood because of that, if he had leaving an hour and a half later than he had anticipated, though.

It was hard for a doctor to step in an out of a hospital without expecting to get detained for some odd reason or another. And because of that, he hadn't the time to hunt down a resident to get a ride, so he was dealing with simply borrowing from an intern.

It was almost amusing having interns. They were very much like puppies…Or putty. He had yet to decide. At times, they seemed so spineless he almost felt remorse for his actions.

The man whose keys he was holding had bumped into him on the way to the elevator. He had turned almost purple when Sesshoumaru's manila envelope that contained a thick packet of paper, toppled to the floor. And seeing the see of what could only be important sheets—it was a wonder the man hadn't suffered a stroke then and there.

He had instantly swooped down and picked up every last scattered sheet before Sesshoumaru could even blink. He held out the folder, and apologized profusely.

Sesshoumaru had felt more amused by the incident than angered and a humored smirk nearly slipped onto his face. The slight movement of Sesshoumaru's jaw, though was not seen as his superior almost showing a sign of humanity, rather it was taken as a sign that Sesshoumaru was utterly and absolutely horrifyingly pissed.

The freckled man before had visible been shaking and after a few more apologies he said, "Look, if there's anything, _anything at all, _that I could do, I'd _gladly_—!"

Sesshoumaru had suddenly seen a lanyard hanging from his neck. Abruptly he asked, "What do you drive….?"

And that was why he was now riding in his intern's convertible.

Admittedly, he could have just asked the man to drop him off, however, Sesshoumaru was nearly certain that that red head would have spend the entire ride, groveling and begging to be forgiven.

When he parked in front of the house, not taking notice of the extra car in the driveway, he reached over onto the passenger seat and grabbed his folder.

Sesshoumaru exited the car and locked it before making his way up to the house. He ran a hand through his long locks. He had forgotten to secure his hair into a pony tail this morning, much to his annoyance, so it had been bothering him most of the day, even though he technically had had a day off.

Inuyasha opened the door before he could even ring the door bell. His younger brother murmured, "I have to find that spare I made…" In a louder voice he explained, "Rin is upstairs sleeping and I didn't want you waking her with the doorbell."

"I see."

Inuyasha stretched until he heard a satisfying crack in his lower back, "Ummhh…longest two hours of my life." He threw the book he had been reading to pass the time onto a nearby couch.

Sesshoumaru snorted, "I could imagine…" He handed the folder to Inuyasha, "Place that in your office for me."

Inuyasha huffed, "You could add a 'please' you know!"

"When have I ever said please…?"

Amber eyes rolled in annoyance, "Yeah, yeah…touché smart ass. But just why can't you do it yourself?"

Sesshoumaru coolly glanced at his brother, "I'm going to change…"

Inuyasha dropped the folder, "In your room?!"

Sesshoumaru looked at the clutter on papers on the floor before glancing with narrowed eyes at his brother. Without the intensive groveling, there was no amusement to cancel out his irritation. "Would you rather I strip down, here, Inuyasha? I don't know what your customs were before—"

"Hey! I get dressed in my room too! I'm just saying you probably should wait a little while…" Inuyasha shuddered. Now that he was face to face with his emotionally crippled brother, it was getting harder to admit to him that he had let a complete stranger sleep in his bed.

And not only that…

The stuffed animals too.

He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

But he was saved from any explanation for the moment, for there was suddenly a shriek from the kitchen and Inuyasha's face was completely taken over with concern.

He rushed to the kitchen, calling over his shoulder "Stay there until I come back!" In a louder tone Sesshoumaru heard him call, "Kikyou? Are you alright?"

"Stay here?" Sesshoumaru murmured slowly to himself.

A command from his brother? He snorted. Now how exactly was he supposed to not do the opposite of that?

He trekked up the steps and entered his room. He wanted to change from his business casual wear, and into something more leisurely for the evening. He had seen Inuyasha's yard and it not only needed a good mowing, there were scattered weights, various exercise equipment, and patio furniture that needed moving as well. Knowing his brother would end up putting it off, until God knows when, he had planned to simply get it all over with that evening.

Sesshoumaru walked into his room. It was a simple room that was sparsely furnished. There were two large windows, both covered solely by thick cherry colored curtains. There were a couple of end tables on which sat two glossy pearl toned lamps. They had translucent vermillion shades and the foot of the lamp was also that color. There was a small metal and wood desk in one corner, and a thick red shag rug at the foot of the bed.

And speaking of his bed…. It was a queen sized bed with black framing, and black sheets which he had brought from his own home and placed on earlier that week. The comforter was an intricate design of white and black. But something was amiss.

Perhaps it was the fact that he needed to purchase new sheets as his King sized sheets were a size too large…

A finely chiseleled brow rose…

Hmm. Or perhaps it was the fact that his bed had become a zoo….

A two foot high pajama wearing stuffed bear stared back at him as he took a moment to take in the various, not to mention colorful display of dogs, rabbits, bears, cats, and whatever the hell else was in that mountain of toys…

With a twitch of that aforementioned eye brow, he headed straight for his closet. The room was dimly lit since it was only six o'clock and the sun had yet to set. So he had no trouble finding a pair of sweat pants which he swiftly slung over his arm. The pants he had worn that day went into a hamper Inuyasha had set up for him in the bathroom attached to his room. The belt he hung back in his closet before he closed it and unbuttoned his short sleeved tan polo.

The polo soon followed his pants into the hamper.

The silver haired man then walked over to his night stand, pointedly ignoring the toys as he dug through the top drawer for black wife-beater.

Suddenly there was a shift in the mountain of toys as there was movement on his bed. Yet again his brow rose.

A moderately tanned arm suddenly came into view….

Followed by a sea of raven hair…

And finally a very familiar face.

Her eyelids gently rose and her unusually tinted orbs greeted his.

His brow…if possible rose even higher.

And she screamed.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"Kikyou? Are you alright?" He quickly asked as he rushed into their large kitchen, only to see his fiancé and the majority of his ceramic tiled floor, completely drenched as water gushed from the faucet.

She blindly was searching to shut it off and Inuyasha hurriedly assisted her. "Hold on!"

When the water was successfully turned off he quickly grabbed a near by hand towel and dapped at her face, "Jesus Kikyou…What happened?"

The sink was filled with shard of silver metal, and it only took one glance to see that it was from the faucet. His brows furrowed… There were several cooking utensil in the sink. A small saucer, a yellow ceramic tasting dish, and a nine inch black handled stainless steel dicing knife.

His sharp eyes instantly noted the light copper color that was mixed in with the water that pooled in the sink.

The raven haired woman cast him a wry smile as she wrung out her hair with one hand, "I had been rinsing something when the faucet spout suddenly burst."

Inuyasha suddenly grasped the arm she wasn't using. "Let me see your hand!"

There was a large slice across her thumb. Deep crimson gushed from the wound, mixing to become a lighter shade of red as it diluted with the tiny stream of water still dripping down her body.

Kikyou winced a bit, "I had been a little taken aback when the faucet shatter…"

Inuyasha quickly wrapped the towel against her palm, "I'm going to get the first aid kit. Keep applying pressure to this." He took her uninjured hand and had her press the towel against the wound.

He instantly bolted towards the pantry.

Kikyou felt her mind wander back to the occurrences of a moment ago. She had been cleaning up the excess cooking items she no longer needed while the rice was boiling and the tilapia was baking in the oven.

She had let her mind drift for a moment and her thoughts had instantly gone to Naraku. Even a mental image of Naraku had been enough to cause her to lose herself in her anger. And even if it had been but a second, the results had been quite unfavorable.

Half of the metal faucet had shattered, and she had slit her palm in surprise.

She sighed. She was letting her emotions get to volatile.

Inuyasha came back with the kit and in a few minutes had her hand wrapped up. Kikyou quietly thanked him.

The timer on the oven chose then to go off and Inuyasha held her back, "I'll take care of it. What had you planned to do?"

Kikyou cradled her hand to her chest, as she directed, "That bowl on the stove top," she indicated a bright yellow ceramic bowl that was filled with a chunky mixture of diced tomatoes, garlic, sour cream, and several other unidentifiable ingredients, "Needs to get poured over the tilapia and the timer needs to be reset for another ten minutes."

Inuyasha nodded and set to work, awkwardly grabbing and putting on oven mitts to handle the glass pan in the oven as he poured the mix onto the small fillets of fish.

He closed the oven and pulled off the mitts, just as…for the second time that night…another scream resounded in the house.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome bolted up quickly, "_Sesshoumaru_?" Her eyes widened as she saw him only in a pair of slate gray and red boxers.

"So you really don't wear tighty-whities…." She murmured in surprise but shook her head almost immediately, "W-what are you doing in my room—And half naked at that!"

Sesshoumaru returned to the drawer before responding and plucked out the wife beater he had been so close to putting before she decided to make her presence known.

He leisurely placed it over his head as he originally be intending to. Before her muddle mind could come up with an absurd reason as to why he had clothes in her nightstand, his eyes flickered back to her, "I should be the one asking that question to you. Look around…this isn't your room…"

And look around she did and her eyes widened. She furrowed her brows as she took in the mountain of stuff animals, "Boxers and stuffed animals…I definitely got one helluva shocker today…"

Sesshoumaru scowled as he sat down on the bed to put on his sweat pants, "I, myself, don't know why those monstrosities are laying there. I am merely guessing my brother is responsible in some way for it."

Kagome rubbed her eyes and muttered unconvincingly, "Ummhmm…yeah, your brother…"

The door suddenly burst open and said brother rushed into the room, "What part of 'don't move' don't you understand?! I told you to wait for me to get back so I could explain all of this."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, "And what exactly would you have said, I wonder?"

His brother flushed, "Okay…so I had still hadn't thought of what I could say then, but let me clear up things now."

He took in a deep breath and commenced to spew out his story. "So I was at the store the other day buying groceries and I heard this lady talking to the cashier about how her daughter had like a million of those stuff animal things, and how they were practically her best friends and I started thinking—Hey, Rin could use some thing like that, I mean she just lost her parents and all so maybe they could—"

Sesshoumaru scowled, "You truly are an idiot. Explain _that_," he pointed at Kagome who squeaked before indignantly smacked him across the back, asserting, "I'm not a 'that,' Sesshoumaru! Though, I am also looking for an explanation. All I remember is driving Rin home. I don't remember even closing my eyes, let alone falling asleep!"

Inuyasha looked between the two, "Stop shitting me…Do you two know each other?"

Kagome's eyes suddenly lit with realization as she took in the platinum locks and amber eyes. She then exclaimed, more to herself than the others present, "You must be his brother then…"

Sesshoumaru answered Inuyasha's question with a scoff of, "We met on the flight back here. It was because of her that I was not late due to your incompetence."

Inuyasha scratched his head, "Yeah, well back to why she's in your room, Sesshoumaru. Apparently you did fall asleep, hun." He addressed Kagome with a laughed, "You were knocked out when Kik and I came home. You and Rin both. So we didn't want to wake you guys up." He sheepishly shifted his gaze back to Sesshoumaru. "But since Kikyou didn't think that she should wake up in an over-stimulating environment so she wouldn't freak out when she woke up, we put her here. I failed to mention the toys so she had thought your room was the better option."

He peeked back out into the hall and lowered his tone, "I mean how could I tell her I bought stuffed animals…Even if they're not for me…It's still pretty emasculating to my male ego."

Kagome brought up a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter and suddenly she understood why Sesshoumaru had not felt like discussing his younger brother.

Not that she disliked him or anything—he seemed like a nice person, but Sesshoumaru looked as if he were seriously considering harming his younger brother. That thought alone made her laugh even harder.

Sesshoumaru glared at her, then Inuyasha, before rising. Inuyasha recoiled a bit as he came closer. But his older brother walked past him without a word and left the room.

The blood drained from Inuyasha's face, "Holy shit! He's pissed!"

Kagome sweat dropped, "He didn't say anything though. Maybe that's a good sign…?"

Inuyasha shook his head slowly and stared out the door, "That's the worst possible sign ever! I'm probably going to find a decapitated stuffed animal at the foot of my bed tomorrow morning!"

The raven haired girl laughed nervously, "Surely he wouldn't—"

Actually…yes he would. He definitely would…

That guy had major anger issues. She didn't need to know him for long to know that… Plus he was a doctor, so part of him had to have a sadistic side if he spent all day cutting people up and stabbing needles through arms.

Inuyasha suddenly walked over to Kagome a bit sheepishly, "I probably should formally introduce myself, though. Knowing Sesshoumaru, if he mentioned me at all, he probably just referred to me as a 'vulgar and uncouth' idiot.'" Kagome nodded a bit with a wry smile. Although Sesshoumaru had used, 'crude and unrefined' that day, it was the same thing basically and she had gotten the point…

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "But contrary to that, I do have a name and I'm not _that_ bad. You're Kagome, right? Well I'm Inuyasha."

He extended his hand which Kagome promptly shook. She smiled, "Don't worry, I knew he was just exaggerating. It's nice to meet you, though."

"I guess I should apologize for throwing you in with these creepy little things," he picked up a pastel yellow rabbit that was holding a carrot, a third the size of its body. Inuyasha shuddered and threw it back.

Kagome laughed, "I don't mind… I think they're cute. Plus, I used to sleep with stuffed animals when I was a kid."

She moved to get off the bed, stifling a yawn.

"No kidding…" he said in an amused tone. "Oh yeah. Before I forget, you're welcome to join us for dinner, if you want, by the way. My fiancé cooked, so it's actually edible."

Suddenly the events of that afternoon came crashing back. She smiled softly but declined the offer, "Thank you but I probably should get going though. I didn't tell anyone that I was dropping Rin home, so my family's most likely worried sick."

Any response in Inuyasha's throat died therein as the room was suddenly filled with a sudden symphony from Kagome's stomach. "Ggggguuuhhhhrrrrrrruggnnnn."

Kagome's cheeks turned scarlet in color.

Inuyasha took her arm, "Like I'd let someone leave my house on an empty stomach! Borrow our phone, make a call. Whatever you need to do, do it, 'cause you're eating here."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

It felt strange sitting, getting ready to eat dinner across from a man that she had honestly thought she was never going to see again. They had had such an awkward good bye that it actually felt relieving to see him.

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome were currently in the dinning room. It was a moderately sized room with off white, wheat, and white textured wallpaper. The framing of the room had been painted with a rich magenta that matched the table cloth that covered the six person wooden table. The place settings were an off white color.

Five of the settings had cloth napkins, silverware, and glasses of water set on them.

Kagome had actually entered the room, not too long ago. Inuyasha had shown her the house phone (her cell phone was currently in her car), and she had called Sango.

The brunette had agreed with uncertainty that Kagome should stay there for dinner and had also been somewhat comforted that the reason Kagome had disappeared was because she was sleeping.

But Kagome wasn't even sure now if she would be able to keep anything down. She was so nervous that her stomach felt like it was in her throat.

Rin walked into the room, then. She had changed from her uniform into an oversized sweatshirt, which she only had poke her good arm out of the sleeve, the other was probably still in the sling and a pair of pajama shorts. She had left her hair completely down.

She softly greeted the room.

Inuyasha greeted her with a grin. "Finally you're awake! I was starting to think you had gone comatose on us."

Rin allowed a smile to flitter onto her features briefly which shocked the younger Taisho a bit as she took a seat next to Kagome, much to the surprise of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. But her next statement was even more of a shocker. "That was truly the first time I slept since the funeral. I feel a lot better now though."

She turned to Kagome, her cheeks tinged pink, "So I want to sincerely apologize for this week and for everything I said! If I could take it back I honestly would do that in a heartbeat!"

Sesshoumaru looked at the exchange.

How odd that not only were the two of them acquainted in a fashion that seemed very personal… there was also this sudden change in Rin's demeanor.

Kagome smiled softly, "Hey! Don't worry about it! I'll admit, you did get to me at first, but I forgave the second I knew why you had been acting that way."

Inuyasha looked between the girls, "Are we missing something, here? I thought you taught elementary school? Unless you're older then you look and you somehow had Rin in your class—which I doubt—"

Kagome flushed and cut him off to explain, "I'm temporarily assisting the H.I.'s high school division of archers during club hours."

Rin hung her head, "And I've been unforgivably cruel to her and took out losing my parents on her."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to ask another question but Sesshoumaru stood and pulled him from his seat, murmuring, "We are going to assist Kikyou in the kitchen."

Kagome took Rin's hand, "Hey…Look. I understand. I couldn't be mad at you if I tried. I honestly mean that."

She let out a sigh and idly fiddled with a lock of her hair, "When my own father passed away, I felt nothing but anger and guilt. But my family and friends helped me through it. So don't be afraid to end up depending on them. They'll be able to empathize more than you think."

Rin looked at her, "When you stood up for me…Thank you… For a moment I really believed that they wanted to leave me…"

Kagome stroked her hair, "Rin, you were probably a wonderful child—I can tell from looking at you that you must have given them a countless number of days were they were simply thankful just to have had you. Your parents loved you! If they would regret anything, it would never be having you; it would be not having you longer in their lives."

Rin covered her eyes with her sweatshirt covered arm and let the material soak up the tears she had no desire to stop.

"They'll never stop watching over you, even if you can't see them."

Someone gently rapped on the swinging door connecting the kitchen and the dinning room. A woman, Kikyou, called out, "May we enter?"

Rin nodded her head and wiped her eyes as she responded, "Yeah…Please come in."

Kagome smiled, "Feel better?"

Kikyou exited the kitchen first, with a large plate of the garlic and tomato covered Tilapia. She was followed shortly by Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha who both carried trays with plates of jasmine rice.

"Tons…"

"No more attitude, I hope?" Kagome teased gently in a low whisper.

The girl laughed and closed her eyes, "No more. I promise. You said that my parents are watching…" She paused and looked at her placemat. "If that's true—and I really think it is…Then it would probably make them sad to see me acting this way. So no more attitude. For sure."

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome…

Mystified.

Was it odd that he suddenly felt this desire to get close to her? To know what secrets she held…?

She seemed to emit an aura that invited a person in. And once you were enticed, it was as if you could never cease to be engrossed.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

**A.N.** All my other chapters were thirteen to nineteen Word pages long, lol and while I was tempted to end this around the eighth or ninth page at the same time (and end at a cliffie), I couldn't break the streak. No chapter I dished out today is under four thousand words now so I am extremely proud of myself haha.

Enjoy the rest of summer!

R&**R**


	12. Chapter 12

Truly Madly Deeply 11

**A.N.** No long winded Author's Note this time!! Just a short thank you for all those who reviewed! Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

-

-

**Truly Madly Deeply**_ Eleven_

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Eleven_

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

As Kagome sat across from Sesshoumaru, she had to wonder about the odds of seeing him now.

They had met on the strangest terms then separated abruptly.

Now they were seated at the same dinner table eating a meal together.

Kagome stole a glance at him, for the umpteenth time since sitting down and then quickly returned her gaze to her food.

The moderate yet deliciously tart taste of the tilapia's tomato, onion, and garlic dress, coupled well with the lightly seasoned baked fish. However as she forked a piece into her mouth, she barely registered the taste.

Inuyasha took a sip of his drink and questioned, "So Kagome…I've been curious. How is it that you knew Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru threw a scathing look as his brother, who promptly ignored it. Rin looked a bit curious as well, not having prior knowledge of that tidbit.

Kagome flushed, "Well we were on the same flight back to New York. We met in the waiting terminal and ended up sitting next to each other." She decided to leave out the more embarrassing aspects of their meeting.

The elder brother then deadpanned, "It was she, who ended up making up for your incompetency and proffered a way to depart from the airport."

Kikyou, who was seated next to Sesshoumaru smiled wanly, but refrained from commenting.

It was then Inuyasha's turn to blush, "How many times do I have to apologize for that, Sesshoumaru? Jeeze," he grumbled.

Rin wiped her mouth with her napkin and set it down before questioning, "California, right? That's where you were? I vaguely remember Aunt Izayoi saying something about Sesshoumaru's trip there."

Kagome nodded. "Uh-huh."

"So you must be Souta's sister then… I knew I remembered the name Higurashi from somewhere, but I stupidly hadn't made the connection."

Inuyasha suddenly leaned closer to Rin. His eyes narrowed as he scrutinized her face. "_Souta_! That's a boy's name isn't it?"

Rin playfully rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, Souta's just a good friend. We took the same class." She almost even left out a laugh at his exaggerated sigh of relief.

Kagome furrowed his brows, "Is that so?" She suddenly pouted, "That jerk never tells me anything! It's a wonder I ever found about his girlfriend."

Kikyou watched Kagome's interaction throughout dinner that night and as it came to a close, a part of her finally felt that she understood why Kagome had been chosen by her synthetic dream system.

Things just seemed to _gravitate_ to her.

Like she were some sort of magnet.

Although, what shocked her was the fact that she had come into some close contact with Rin as well. In fact it grudgingly made her admire Yura's attentiveness to foresight. Although she did condemn her manner of executing her intuition, she did have a grudging respect for it.

It was times like these that she felt almost inferior to Yura.

That woman was calculating and manipulative in ways Kikyou dared not be.

On some level Kikyou had known that Kagome and Sesshoumaru had come into acquaintance. She had arranged at least that much and transportation, and lack thereof on Inuyasha's part, from the airport.

What happened after that she had left up to fate.

And she had been dealt a slap to the face when she saw Kagura. Her eyes narrowed.

"You alright, Kikyou?" Her head snapped up at Inuyasha's question and she smiled softly, "My hand was just troubling me," she feigned, although the wound had long ago started healing and was showing signs of closing up.

Kagome instantly seemed alarmed, "You hurt your hand earlier?"

"It was a small wound." With that absentminded murmur, she stood and picked up the large tray she had brought in earlier. The younger girl spotted Kikyou's wrapped hand then as she lifted the dish to clear the table and she shook her head.

Before Inuyasha could even start off on a ranting stream of protests, Kagome shot up in her seat, "Small wound! Like hell it is! Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha—help me clear the table. Kikyou—sit down. Now!"

Everyone in the room stared at her unexpected outburst and she flushed, stammering with what she hoped was a commanding tone, "L-like I said, now!"

With she reached across the table placed Sesshoumaru's bowl in his hands before she grabbed her and Rin's plates and utensils and headed into the kitchen. Kikyou sat back down with a small laugh, "Unexpectedly forceful, isn't she?" Rin nodded a bit, a small smile on her face.

Sesshoumaru stood with a raised eye brow and picked up the serving dish Kikyou had been about to take into the kitchen and piled various utensils and his bowl on it. With a snort he murmured, "Or excessively impulsive…"

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head as he grabbed the remaining items left on the table, "I can't complain." However, he eyed Kikyou with a pout, "But how come you'd never listen to me like that?"

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

When Kagome finally took her leave, Inuyasha pushed Sesshoumaru to see her to her car. Although Kagome kept protesting that it was unnecessary, the elder brother followed her outside.

Sesshoumaru had felt the action reasonable, "You seem prone to falling asleep at the strangest moments. For liability's sake it would be wise for someone to keep watch while you are on our property…"

Kagome stared at him, "Hey! It was only once!" She flushed then in abrupt remembrance of their first meeting, "…or twice."

A smug look crossed his feature before he looked her over and a mask of seriousness appeared, "And another thing, I suggest you stray from caffeine and sugars, and overtake less stressful activities before you become a consistent insomniac."

She flushed. 'He had noticed?' She held her hands firmly at her sides so that they wouldn't unconsciously reach up to touch the make up covered dark circles beneath her eyes. To hide her embarrassment, she joked, "Did you just go doctor on me?"

With a small snort he continued, "I had noticed on the flight, though I had not expected it to persist." He reached into the pocket of his sweatpants and pulled out a card, "I also recommend that you see me for a check up, since it is apparently affecting your daily life."

Her eyes widened as she caught the name of the hospital. "Meguriawase Hospital?

That is a really illustrious place! I doubt I couldeven _afford_ a check up there." she laughed a bit.

But he had posed a smart idea. She probably needed to see her physician to see if anything was wrong with her medically. She hadn't had the dream since last night, but that didn't mean that it had not happened in the first place.

She shuddered.

Besides, she couldn't keep falling asleep in random places because of her sleep deprivation.

Sesshoumaru in response to her earlier comment gestured for the card and drawled, "As much as it pains me to admit this, I do believe that I am indebted to you for what ever happened with Rin. The appointment will be free of charge." He wrote something on the back of it. "I should be at the hospital from eight until midnight; come at whatever time is convenient."

Kagome protested as he slid the card back into her hand, "I couldn't accept—Eight to twelve!" She suddenly gaped, "What kind of hours are those?! You work like that, yet I'm the one losing sleep! I hope you at least get a break or something…"

He looked at her and scoffed, "Of course. I plan on taking a two hour lunch at noon." Kagome looked incredulous and was about to comment on how that still meant he was working for twelve hours but refrained. He suddenly seemed to consider something, "In fact, that would probably be the best time for me. I'm on a surgical rotation this week and surgery has volatile hours."

The raven haired girl grinned, "Then I'll treat you to lunch afterwards!"

Sesshoumaru less than politely declined. "I think I've had my fill of lunches with you." He suppressed a shudder as images of her with a tray heaped with food filled his thoughts.

Kagome pouted, "I'm not that bad am I? Mama says I have a healthy appetite!"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow and Kagome felt her hand itch to pull it down. "Quite…"

"You're eating with me whether you like it or not, damn it!" She grumbled and stomped the last few feet to her car. "Now I'll see you at noon. Good night!"

The silver haired man followed suit, only instead he got into Inuyasha's car and back it out of the driveway so that Kagome could get out.

He nodded a bit when Kagome waved at him and as he returned the car to the driveway, he could not help but watch as her car disappeared down the street until it made a left turn at the end of the block.

There had been a time when Sesshoumaru had said she was an exception. She embodied every trait that made him cringe and yet whenever she was in his presence he never felt irked by her.

It made him wonder… How far would she go when it came to being excused from his usual norms?

That perhaps, was the one thing about her that he was able to find annoyance with.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, Kagome did not need to apply foundation beneath her eyes.

The girl took her hand and swiped at the lightly fogged mirror so that it would not affect her gaze.

She rubbed the area as she stared at herself in the mirror of Sango's bathroom. Her soaked hair was tossed to the side and was dripping water on the counter as she gripped her towel tightly with excitement. "They're almost completely gone! So long zombie, hello Kagome!"

The aforementioned person grabbed another towel and wrapped it around her hair before happily strolling out of the bathroom with a noticeable bounce in her step.

Kagome was so enthused in fact, that on the way out she ran, literally, into Kohaku. She had tripped mid-skip and had fallen into him.

He quickly grabbed her shoulders to steady her, his face ablaze with a blush as he took in her state of undress. "A-are you alright, Kagome?"

The girl giggled lightly, one hand gripping her towel and the other his arm, "Yeah, sorry Kohaku. That serves me right for acting like a morning person I guess…"

The boy chuckled and released her as soon as he was certain that she was balanced. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to find some where to look besides the petit girl. "Just be more careful, okay?"

Kagome reached up and ruffled his hair, "Will do, kiddo."

He gently batted her hand away, his blush increasing a bit as he faced her and murmured, "I'm not a kid anymore, Kagome."

Kagome only smiled and gave a small wave, "Yeah, yeah, I'll see you later, Ko-chan."

Had Kagome not turned around, she would have caught the boy's frown at the childish nickname. She would have seen him mutter something wistfully underneath his breath and had she been paying for attention, she would have felt his gaze as he watched her leave.

Nevertheless she had not turned around and she had not been paying attention, so she ended up at the guest room door, completely unaware.

Thankfully, Sango had prepared the arrangements for her to spend the night, seeing as she had simply driven to the girl's house, straight from the Taisho's.

She had been in a daze similar to the one she was currently enshrouded in now and so had not truly been thinking.

However, everything had been prepared for her which was how she was able to sleep in her own pajamas, brush her teeth with her own toothbrush, wash her hair with her own shampoo, wrap herself in her own fluffy towel (although admittedly, the towel around her hair was Sango's), and slip into her own clothes to get dressed.

Though she was really starting to question that last thing.

The only downer to Sango picking out her clothes though: Sango was so used to dressing like something out of a corporate magazine, that she had picked the most boring outfit ever.

"Are these even my clothes?" she could not help but ask herself incredulously.

As Kagome slipped into the charcoal pencil skirt and the somewhat formal looking white 'A' neck top with a ruffled bust top and three quarter princess sleeves.

Kagome frowned as she looked down at herself, "She does realize I teach_ kindergarten_, right? They'll laugh me out of my own classroom," she grumbled and headed towards Sango's room.

She found the brunette slipping into a pair of high heels. The girl stood after she had gotten her heel into the formal shoes, "Hey Kagome, how are you feeling?"

Kagome disregarded the question as she looked at the taller girl. She was dressed in a black half sweater, under which she was skipped in to a tiered deep wine and black colored, cotton sundress that almost fell to her knees.

Sango looked at her quizzically, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes! I look like I'm heading to a funeral I can't wear this, Sango-chan! I'll be ostracized!"

The brunette looked exasperated, "It's kindergarten! I bet none of them even know the word."

Kagome poked her index fingers together and toed the carpet as she pleadingly looked at her friend, "Please, let me borrow something!"

Sango waved her had towards her closet with a laugh, "Be my guest." She ran a hand through her lengthy brown locks before she put her hair in a professional looking high pony tail, a small smile lighting her face, "I'm guessing you had a full night's sleep."

Kagome nodded enthusiastically, "Yup! I've never felt better."

Sango smiled, "Good. Now I'll meet you down stairs for breakfast, okay?"

She nodded as she dug through the clothes, "'Kay, I'll be down as soon as I can." Sango looked at her wearily, "And try not to maim my closet…"

Kagome scoffed, "I'll try."

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Kagome left immediately after breakfast. As a teacher she had to get to school half an hour earlier, unlike Sango who was allowed to arrive with the students.

She waved and stepped out of the house in Sango's spaghetti strap tan bell bottomed top that reached her hips. It had small toffee colored polka dots and below the bust, it had a dark brown sash that she had tied into a bow and a layer of crinkled coffee accented the bottom. The shirt had an inverted W shape at the top and she finished the look with a cute brown pair of SoHos and similarly colored khakis.

She had waved and thanked Sango for the clothes and Kohaku for the breakfast, promising to stop by again before she headed to archery at the high school section of H.I.

The first two hours of class seemed to fly by before Kagome happened to look in her purse and came across a certain card that she had received yesterday during a recess break.

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the familiar Meguriawase Hospital business card. "I can't believe I almost forgot…"

She reread the card that she had glanced over at least a dozen times when she had gotten home.

_I am immediately to be paged upon the presentation of this card._

_-Dr. Sesshoumaru Taisho._

Her eyes traced the neat cursive for a moment before she placed it down.

She looked at the clock, "Ten o'clock," she murmured out loud, "I'll leave as soon as the kids go to their music class."

Half an hour before lunch, her class of twenty students left for supplementary chorus and instrumental lessons. The music teacher, Mr. Ishiroshi, was then responsible for taking them outside for lunch, since they brought their lunches with them to his class.

Kagome felt a rise of anticipation as time continued to pass and it drew closer to noon and she had parked in front of the hospital.

"Calm down, Kagome!" She reprimanded herself gently as she let out a wry laugh, "I never thought I'd ever be this excited to go to a hospital."

As she stepped out of the car, a slightly familiar looking Ferrari red BWM pulled up beside the passenger side of her car. Kagome let the familiarity slide as she walked passed it and out of the corner of her eye, she was a lengthy haired man who she was certain she wouldn't recognize.

With slow steps to she walked into the hospital, awed at the size and the appearance. Sure she had been to a hospital before. She wasn't what one would call graceful; she had gotten stitches at least a dozen times since she had been able to walk.

But being in Meguriawase—the only Asian run hospital in the entirety of the state, she couldn't help but be impressed by everything. It definitely had to be the most organized and pristine looking hospital she had come across.

Kagome walked up to the front desk pulling the card she had pocketed out as she shyly caught the attention of the nurse at the desk, "Excuse me, hi, my name is Kagome. I have an appointment with one of the doctors here."

The nurse, a faux dirty blonde in a pair of purple scrubs smiled, "I see, do you happen to have a name or should I check the schedule?"

She handed the card over, backside up, as the man from the BMW strolled up to the counter.

The nurse smiled and handed back the card, "I'll page him right away. You can wait in the waiting area over there." She gestured to an area off to the side where there were neat rows of red, connected chairs and two couches. Kagome thanked her and after she had walked away the woman turned to the new arrival. He had lengthy ink toned hair that fell down to his elbows in wavy tendrils. "Can I help you, sir?"

He smiled eerily as he watched Kagome leave and asked, "Does she come here often?"

The nurse followed his gaze and mused, "Honestly, that's the first time I've seen her here, but I can't really say since Megumi is usually on shift now. I don't think so though."

He nodded the smile not leaving his lips and the nurse giggled, "She _is_ a cute one though."

"Quite…" He turned to her, "I'd like to set up meeting with Dr. Taisho. As soon as possible. He had been a client of my law firm and I need to discuss something with him."

The nurse laughed, "Sesshoumaru's been pretty popular this week. I'm not surprised but, I should warn you—that makes it hard to schedule appointments of any kind."

"I see. Are there any openings between this or next week."

There was a ruffle of papers as she checks a series of papers. Finally there was a victorious exclaim of, "He's free for most of the afternoon next Thursday. May I set the date for then?"

"I suppose that will do."

"May I have your name?"

"Nikimoto…Naraku Nikimoto."

She commenced filling out a small, blank card and she handed it to him. It merely stated the appointment time and date. "Here you go, Mr. Nikimoto."

He smiled and took the card, "Thank you." He turned back to Kagome, "Do you know her name?"

"She just said it was Kagome." She looked between the two and giggled lightly, "You should just go up to her, I'm sure she won't mind."

Naraku looked at her. Clearly she was mistaking his interests as something romantic. But no. He was interested in her for reasons far less insipid than that. "Hmm…Yes. I think I will."

Kagome…

The nurse grinned and called lightly to him, "Good luck." And she returned to her work.

Naraku's crimson eyes glistened as he walked towards Kagome. He saw the raven haired girl look up as he approached and he was slightly taken aback when he saw her eyes light with recognition and smile brightly.

She stood and started towards him and Naraku looked at her, almost with bewilderment. He opened his mouth to question her actions but at that moment she had glided past him with a wave, "Finally! I can't believe you're late! I had expected you to be prompt."

Naraku felt a scowl flit onto his face as he turned slightly to see who she was truly addressing.

And his scowl deepened as he saw a flash of silver hair and Sesshoumaru stepped into view.

The scowl broke away to a smile.

It was beginning to seem undeniable that she was the one. Kikyou's unknowing pawn. And if so then she hadn't gotten the message.

"It seems that I need to try a little harder…"

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Sesshoumaru took in the petit form in front of him, gazing down at the girl who barely reached his shoulder in flats. "Late? I do believe it's twelve now…"

Kagome looked at her watch, "I set my watch to run on H.I. time, and _I_ do believe you're three minutes late."

"You're wasting my break with your erroneous accusations."

"You're wasting _my_ break with your inexcusable lateness!" Sesshoumaru raised a brow and turned.

Said brow commenced to twitch, "You are truly vexing." He started walking towards the location of the nearest elevator. "Follow me."

Kagome moved to his side and looked up at his face. Although it was virtually a flesh composed mask, she guilty felt that she probably _was_ irritating him. She sighed as they reached the elevators, "Sorry. I guess I am being a pain. If you want to go back on your break, I'll totally understand."

He took a step into the elevator and turned back to her, "How easily you forget. I do not believe in obligatory niceties." He extended a hand, "Are you coming?"

Kagome sheepishly took a hold of his hand, "Thanks, Sesshoumaru."

Once in the elevator, he took a chance to examine her. "You look better today. I'm guessing you were able to get a decent amount of sleep."

Kagome nodded profusely, "Nine hours, possibly ten, since I woke up half an hour late."

He looked as if he were mentally making a note of everything she said. "What was the average amount of sleep you were receiving before?"

Kagome grimaced, "An average… Uh, three and a half hours."

There was a loud 'Ding!' as they reached the floor. The only hint of surprise on the other man's face was the slight elevation of a certain feature that Kagome was trying her hardest to ignore.

…and not glue to his face.

But urges aside, Kagome quietly followed Sesshoumaru to an empty room. They were on the second floor in an examination room. He gestured towards a narrow plastic covered leather bed. "Take a seat."

She slid onto the bed as requested, cringing slightly at the sound she made as she rubbed against the plastic coating.

Sesshoumaru put his stethoscope into his ears and asked her to raise her shirt slightly. With a blush, Kagome complied and Sesshoumaru brought the hearing device of the stethoscope to her back. He would press it against one section of her left mid-back and listen for a moment before pressing the cool metal to another area and repeating the process.

All the while he continued his questioning, "Have you experienced any faintness of breath or dizziness from physical exertion? Take in a deep breath." He added the last comment in a low murmur.

"The latter, yes, but that's something recent. I'm a relatively active person, but lately I've had spouts of vertigo with even archery."

He removed the stethoscope from her back and placed it over the left side of her chest, "Define lately."

"Going on three weeks." Yes, it had been almost three weeks since the first dream had started up hadn't it?

"I see." He removed the earpieces from his ears and slid the stethoscope down his neck. "Insomnia can be a sign of other major medical issues, so I am going to ask you several more standard questions."

Kagome mentally willed the blush on her cheeks to die away. It had been about to fade but then Sesshoumaru had gotten a bit too close moments before…

"I need to you to lie down."

She nodded mutely and did as told and soon he began gently pressing down against her lower torso. "Tell me if you feel any sharp or sudden pains."

"A-alright…"'I never had this problem with my personal physician. Granted it has something to do with the fact that not only is she a 'she' but she also looks like she could be pushing ninety…I honesty doubt that I could get any redder—'

"Have you been menstruating regularly?"

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru and he looked back expectedly.

A harsh scarlet suddenly blanketed her face and she squeaked, "What?"

Amber eyes rolled heavenward, "Standard question. I'm sure your regular doctor has asked the same thing during a physical."

"Well yeah, but she—"

A smirk flitted onto his lips, "I see. So you've never had a male doctor before." The increase in the rouge tint to her cheeks was enough to answer his question.

"I need preliminary information if I am to diagnose you correctly. I've had no prior medical information about you if you do recall."

Kagome averted his gaze and muttered, "I think I have. I'll admit, I don't really remember…"

He gave her a nod, "Have you ever been pregnant or suspect that you—"

Kagome covered her face with her hands, "No!"

She shot up into a seated position once he asked the next question. "Are you sexually acti—?"

"No!"

"Have you had a history with drug abuse and or—?"

"No!"

"Has anyone in your family had a history with liver or heart disease, or any hereditary disease?"

She had been tensed, waiting for some mortifying question, and was relieved when that left his lips. With a contented sigh she answered, "Not that I or my usual doctor has any record of."

Sesshoumaru carted over a blood pressure checking machine and strapped somewhat loosely over her upper arm, a black strap. For a moment, the Velcro was the only sound within the room before he spoke again.

"Describe with detail any daily or habitual occurrence that you might consider stressful."

Kagome deadpanned, "I work with children."

A snort sounded in the room along with a buzzing whir as the machine began adding filling the wrapped sack around her arm.

"Is that all?"

Kagome suddenly looked at him, "Well…no." She sucked in a breath as he gazed back. He continued, "Continue…"

"I kept having nightmares…There was always someone who I could never remember who was about—" She abruptly paused, looking troubled.

He frowned, "Yes?"

"He was about to…I-," She blinked perplexedly with realization, "I don't remember…" She rubbed her eyes, "But I was always_ petrified _when they ended and they just felt so realistic…"

Sesshoumaru took note of her blood pressure. His frown deepened, "It's on the high side…"

"Describe your diet."

"Um…well in the mornings I usually eat cereal or grab some toast and that drinkable yogurt-y thing that comes in a bottle. On the weekends or if there's time I eat something a bit more substantial. For lunch I usually go to a café near the school and get a soup and salad combo, sometimes a sandwich. Dinner—whatever's in the fridge or I eat at my mother's…Basically to sum it up, during the work day I consume a lot of dairy, grains, fruits, and vegetables, and then at night I make sure to balance that with meat or fish."

He nodded and carted the machine away from her, "You said that the dreams started two-three weeks ago, this week included. Are you sure you haven't eaten anything irregular?"

Kagome shrugged, "I eat a pretty standard diet. Consistent consumption of the food groups, I drink a decent amount of water, I even take vitamins." She furrowed her brows, "I don't know what could possibly explain my insomnia…"

Sesshoumaru mused, "When did it begin specifically? What had you been doing?"

"I was in California at the time. It started my first night there. I had thought it was just from being homesick—"

Abruptly the lights began to flicker before completely shutting off.

Sesshoumaru cursed before rushing from the room with a grunted, "Stay here, I'll return shortly."

A dark haired man stepped into the room moments after Sesshoumaru left and Kagome felt a chill pass down her spine as she was met with the chilling gaze of the tall, scarlet eyed man.

He smiled slightly, "Kagome Higurashi...It's nice to finally meet you." His smile broadened, "I am Naraku."

-

-

(Tsuki)

A.N. Naraku-Kagome confrontation number two! And this time it's not a dream. Uh oh. Poor Kagome. Sesshoumaru no where in sight and our heroine is all alone with the antagonist. What could he possibly be up to?

R&**R**


End file.
